Is My Heart Symmetrical For You?
by I'mFairlyLocal
Summary: Death the Kid was simply taking a walk when he ran into a beautifully symmetrical girl. Turns out she is to be enrolled at DWMA with her twin weapons. Her symmetry is overwhelming, but is that what has Kid so interested in her? Death the Kid x OC.
1. When I Walked By And You Caught My Eye

**AUTHOR NOTE: **First Story on fanfiction! So this story is about Death The Kid and my oc Ava Martin. This chapter is kind of short, and I apologize. I will be posting (hopefully) about once a week. And after this story I haved a France (Hetalia) story planned. But first is Kid-kun. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter 1

_When I Walked By and You Caught My Eye_

An ordinary day in Death City. The sun was shining, the sky was clear; a perfectly symmetrical day.

There were no assignments for the day so Death the Kid had decided to go into town by himself. He was expecting a normal walk through the town on such a beautiful day. But one sight changed his plans.

She was magnificent; perfectly symmetrical. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in curls and waves perfectly. Her blue sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was _perfection_.

Her symmetry nearly overwhelmed Kid but he (barely) managed to maintain himself and watched from a distance.

Who is she? thought Kid. He has never seen her before. Then Kid noticed the twins standing beside her.

The twins were identical. Both the same height, blonde hair, green eyes, and the same outfit (ironically). They stood on either side of her, making her symmetrical.

Those blue eyes caught amber eyes and held for a moment. She smiled then moved on, disappearing down the street.

Kid thought she was mysterious, but he couldn't deny the spark he felt from her gaze.

* * *

><p>Kid managed to narrowly dodge the scythe's attack. First day of school and he was already in a fight, with two idiots mind you. Not to mention the new professor and the idiot's partners were onlookers. <em>Great<em>.

Kid side stepped another attack and when he looked back at the entrance to the school, the same girl and twins he saw from yesterday were on the steps watching. Kid continued to fight Dumb and Dumber (take your pick on who is who) keeping one ear out to their conversation.

"My apologies, let me introduce myself," She extended her right hand to the blonde. "My name is Ava."

"Maka." they shook hands amd Ava then extended her left hand to the black haired girl.

"Tsubaki." Ava smiled.

"Nice to meet you, this is Jeremiah," she pointed to the twin on her right, then to her left and said, "And this is Josiah. These two are my weapons. I'm guessing your partners are the ones fighting?" The girls nodded.

"My weapon Soul is the scythe." Maka said as Soul's scythe arm narrowly missed Kid. Ava nodded in approval.

"My meister is BlackStar." Ava watched as BlackStar tried to lift Soul, only to fail. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting choice in partners." Ava looked back at the girls. "From what I've seen of course. Can never judge a book by its cover." A loud noise caught everyone's attention. They looked and saw Kid firing his Death Cannons. The blast lit up Ava's smiling face.

"Beautifully symmetrical."

Ava couldn't help but be impressed with Kid's fighting skills. He too had two weapons so he was symmetrical with every fighting movement that he made. As the smoke cleared, she couldn't help but look at Kid's calm expression. His partnership was much better than that of Soul and BlackStar. Those two couldn't stop yelling and boasting let alone match soul wavelengths. Ava's eyes darted to the hole in the ground then looked back to see Kid spit up blood and fall over. Ava's eyesbrows raised as Kid laid passed out on the concrete. His guns transformed back into their human form as Stein wheeled himself over followed by Maka. Tsubaki was busy dealing with BlackStar.

Jeremiah and Josiah leaned over to Ava's ears. "He's just like you." They whispered. Ava turned and faced them.

"If only, symmetry isnt such a big deal to me. Order is what I prefer."

"We know." Jeremiah said.

"I cant take a shower without you yelling about something!" Josiah said and laughed. Ava faced the group and looked at Kid now on his weapon's back. She looked over and saw Lord Death heading towards his son and the others.

"Hey! What's up, what's up, WHAT'S UP?" Lord Death said as he raised his hand to say hello.

"Hi Lord Death." Everyone said in unison.

"I heard my son had a very eventful first day." His gaze turned to Ava and the twins. "I'm sorry you couldn't come into the academy today."

"No worries. I learned quite a bit from watching this," She paused looking at BlackStar, Soul, and a passed out Kid. "Interesting group battle." Lord Death nodded.

"You and I can talk tomorrow." Ava nodded back with a smile.

"Absolutely." Lord Death waved and took Kid home. Ava began to follow Lord Death down the stairs to head to her house but was stopped by Maka.

"I can help you around school tomorrow if you want."

"That would be fantastic, thank you Maka." Ava waved and headed home with the twins. She looked at the back of Kid until the group made a right. Even then she looked down the road at him as they continued on straight.

"Love at first sight?" Jeremiah asked with a twinge of venom in his voice, not enough for Ava to pick up on.

"No, simply studying." Ava looked forward. "Simply studying a masterpiece."


	2. At A Glance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Do you know who much my friend has been begging me for this chapter? But then again I have been threatening to not post. :P I am evil. Proof will come in later chapters with what I put Kid through. :) ENJOY!

Chapter 2

_At A Glance_

Ava, Jeremiah, and Josiah walked through the halls of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Maka had said that she would help this new pairing around the school and yet Maka was no where to be seen. Ava then saw Maka and her partner Soul walking the same direction as her and the twins. She caught up with Maka and tapped her on the back. She turned around and smiled when she saw Ava.

"Hi Ava."

"Hello Maka. I was hoping to take you up on your offer to show us around school." Maka's face dropped and Ava's eyebrows furrowed together. "Is something wrong?"

"Soul and I have just been sent to Italy on a supplementary lesson." Ava nodded. "I'm sorry Ava."

"It's fine, really. These things happen." Ava smiled. "But do you perhaps know anyone who can help us around? This place is pretty big." Maka nodded and pointed beyond the twins.

"Why don't you ask Kid?" Jeremiah frowned.

"Do we really-"

"Thank you Maka. Good luck in Italy." Ava grabbed the twins' collars and pulled them in th edirection of Kid. Ava let go just as they stopped in front of Kid. She opened her mouth to say hello but the intercom interrupted with a man's voice saying, _Ava Martin and her weapons to Lord Death's room. Ava Martin and her weapons to Lord Death's room._ Ava looked up at the talking ceiling then back to Kid, who was now staring at her. She stared back for a moment before asking, "Which way to your father's room?" Kid pointed behind her.

"Go straight and take the first right." Ava nodded.

"Thank you." She began to walk away but stopped and looked at Kid again. "Between you and me," Kid looked back at her. "You were the real victor of the fight." Ava returned to walking in the direction Kid told her. Ava and the twins turned right, but only Jeremiah heard Kid shout, "EVEN HER NAME IS SYMMETRICAL!"

* * *

><p>Ava walked down the long hallway towards Lord Death followed by Jeremiah and Josiah (who was currently absorbed in his surroundings.) Lord Death's room was an interesting one. Wisps of clouds hung low to the ground as they walked down the hallway. Ava soon began to noticed the black figure that was Lord Death appearing larger and larger as they approached closer.<p>

"Hello Ava, Jeremiah, Josiah!" Lord Death said as Ava and the twins walked up the stairs.

"Hello Lord Death." Ava said along with the twins. The three lined up how they did everytime, Jeremiah on the right, Ava in the middle, Josiah on the left.

Lord Death looked at the group in front of him. One male twin on the right and left with a symmetrical girl in the middle. Lord Death tilted his head. Ava caught this.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you know Kid?" Ava was taken back. Weren't they here to talk about school and _not_ his son?

"I've briefly met him, not formally yet. Why do you ask?"

"You're so symmetric I would have thought that Kid got a hold of you." Ava was again taken back. His son certainly didn't _look_ symmetrical. If he was trying to compare Kid to Ava, she wouldn't have it nor believe it. She just didn't want to curse out Lord Death and his son for being a liar. Keeping her temper in control wasn't one of Ava's fortes. It also didn't help that the twins were snickering behind her.

"I prefer to look this way, just as you prefer to wear that mask of yours." The snickering behind her ceased and she clamped her mouth shut. "My apologies, I just - I feel confident this way. And I like how I look this way better as well." Lord Death looked at her and her face heated up. _Great first day Ava, just great._

Lord Death tilted his head again and asked, "Are you sure you don't know Kid?" A tick mark errupted on her forehead.

"Positive. I'd remember him." She sighed and composed herself. "Now about classes-"

"Hey Lord Death," A tall red-haired man walked into the room. The twins turned and looked while Ava fumed. What kind of academy is this?

The red head stopped next to Lord Death and looked Ava over. He leaned over to Lord Death and said, "Is she a friend of Kid's?" Ava sighed.

"Today is my first day. How can I possibly know Kid if I _just saw him yesterday_?"

"They better stop if they know what's good for them." Jeremiah whispered as Josiah nodded in agreement.

The two men froze in front of her. Ava let out a breath and blew her bangs back straight. Her hair always messed up when she got angered, she usually flailed and caused it to move. The men tilted their heads to the left then to the right then at the same time said, "Kid's twin?" Ava threw her hands up and groaned. She looked at the two men gawking at her, her face twisted in anger.

"I have not introduced myself to Kid just as he has not introduced himself to me. I like the way I look, thank you, and if I am symmetrical then so be it. I do not prefer symmetry as much as I prefer order. Your son may be obsessed with symmetry but I am not. And from what I can tell, your son is in no way symmetrical nor will he ever be. Now," Ava let out a sigh and regained her composure. "Can we please talk about classes before I go crazy?" Every body in the room froze at Ava's out burst. The twins leaned into each other.

They both whispered, "Awkward..." Lord Death looked at Ava a little bit longer before he raised his hand up and said "So you do like symmetry?" Josiah and Jeremiah slumped to the floor flabbergasted as Ava stood there, mouth open.

_You have got to be kidding me._

* * *

><p>Kid opened the door to the library and stepped in. He knew exactly what book he was looking for and was about to head over to the section when he saw the new girl, Ava Martin, walking over to a table with a book in her hand. She flipped the book over to read the back as she pulled out a chair and sat down. She flipped over the book again and opened the cover and started reading. Kid straightened his shirt and made his way over to her table. Once he stopped in front of the table was when she looked up. She stared at him then went back to reading. Kid cleared his throat and extended his hand to her as she looked back up at him.<p>

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid and it is a pleasure to have you at this academy." Ava looked at his hand then back at him.

"Ava." She said in a monotone voice. Her eyes went back to the book and Kid retracted his hand. He looked at the book she was reading and could only see that the cover was a navy blue.

"What are you reading?" Kid asked as his voice echoed in the empty library.

"The Case Of Jack the Ripper." Kis was slightly surprised Ava would read a book like that about someone like that.

"Are you a fan of history?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm simply trying to get to know you-"

"Stop right there." Kid was taken aback as she slammed her book shut and stood. "I don't want to get to know you. So that means that I don't want you to get to know me. As far as I know, all you _need_ to know is my name. If you want any other information, talk to your father. Because of right now, I don't like you."

"Why?" Kid asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Because," Ava took a step closer to Kid and glared, "I don't like hypocrites." She said as she glanced at Kid's hair. Ava stepped past him and out the library. Then he collapsed on the floor saying, "It hurts more coming from someone like you."

* * *

><p>Ava's eyes were back on her book as she walked down the empty hall. Her and the twins were given today as a day to explore the academy and as an apology for what went down in the Death Room. Ava looked up quickly then back at her book. She did a double take and saw Maka leaning against a wall. She closed her book and walked over to Maka.<p>

"Hello Maka." Maka looked up and then back at her feet.

"Hi Ava."

"How was ITaly?"

"Soul is hurt." Ava raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at the door Maka was standing next to. "Is he in there?" Maka nodded. "Do you mind if I go see him?" Maka looked up at Ava then shook her head.

"Go ahead." Ava opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. She saw Soul laying in the bed and walked over to his side. Soul's eyes opened with a groad. His eyes landed on Ava.

"Hey, you're that new girl," Soul paused, not remembering her name.

"Ava." She finished for him. "And you are Soul, Maka's partner." Soul nodded. "I heard you got hurt in Italy. Were you protecting Maka?" Soul nodded again as Ava nodded and looked out the window. "You're an excellent partner Soul. Maka should be glad to have you as her weapon."

"Thanks," Ava turned and rested her hand on the doorknob.

"How about when you're feeling better, MAka and I could go against each other and I can see your skills up close and personal. Soul nodded. Ava got a mischievous look on her face. "I doubt you could beat the twins though..."

"YOU'RE ON!"


	3. Let's Start Over

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Question- Is Kid OOC? Cuz for some reason I feel like he is! D: Please enjoy though!

Chapter 3

_Let's Start Over_

Jeremiah stretched as his Meister and brother walked down the hall of their new academy. Ava seemes more agitated since they got home yesterday. He knew something was going on with her. But he refused to ask her, he still had the scar from last time. And josiah was so oblivious he wouldn't ask. From what Jeremiah could tell, it had to do with what happened in the Death Room and the comparison of her and Kid. And knowing Ava, she was pissed.

Jeremiah, his Meister, and his brother walked up to Maka, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. All Ava talked about last night, besides her rants on the asymmetrical kid of Lord Death, was Maka, her trip to Italy, and the fight that was being planned between the two female meisters. Jeremiah and Josiah would go against Soul once he was healed and feeling better. Josiah seemed excited for his first real fight, but frankly, Jeremiah didn't care. He was more interested in collecting 99 kishin souls and one witch soul to become a Death Scythe. Josiah, not so much.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jeremiah saw a student in black with two girls on either side.

_Oh no._

"Ava, we should-"

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Kid." Maka and Tsubaki said. BlackStar simply stood there with his arms crossed. Ava glared. She pulled her book, The Case Of Jack the Ripper, closer to her chest and turned to face Jeremiah.

"I'll be outside." She turned on her heel and was gone. Everyone watched her leave and slam the door behind her.

"Did something happen to upset her so much?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, you." Jeremiah spat. Kid whipped his head and stared at him. "You do understand why she's so pissed at you right?" Kid shook his head no. "She can't stand being compared to others. And your father and Death Scythe basically ruined her stay at the academy with all the talk of how much you and her are alike. She exploded, went off on them. It wasn't your fault, but because your father said something about it, she took it out on you. She's blinded by what she was told and half of what she said to you, whatever she said to you, she probably didn't mean it. So, do you want to know how to start things over?" Kid nodded after taking in all that Jeremiah said. "Then say this to her exactly as I say. 'You are your own person.' That simple." Kid slowly nodded. Josiah threw his hands onto his waist.

"Well don't just stand there! Get your ass movin'!" Kid was turned around by Josiah and was pushed toward the door. "Get. Going!" Josiah pushed Kid out the door. "And don't come back until Ava is smiling!" The door was slammed in Kid's face. Jeremiah couldn't help but laugh at his brother.

"Hostile much?"

"Some people just need a brick wall to fall on them!"

* * *

><p>Kid walked around outside. He didn't know where Ava went, or where to even start looking for her. He canvassed the area looking around, nothing much. Bushes, the academy, a weeping willow. A... <em>what<em>? Kid did a double take and saw someone sitting under it. He walked over and realized it was Ava who was under the willow. Kid drew back the leaves and stepped inside. Ava looked up from where she sat and gave Kid a chilling glare.

"I thought I made it pretty clear-"

"You are your own person." Ava stopped.

"What?"

"You are your own person," Kid repeated as he tested his boundaries and took a step forward. "I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened since you've arrived. It would appear that my father has blown things out of proportion." Ava closed her book and looked down at it. She paused then began to trace her fingers of the lettering of the title. She looked as if she were contemplating her next words.

"It's not your fault. I might have blown things up more than I should have."

"Might?" Ava looked up. Kid let out a chuckle and smiled. "You would have ripped me limb from limb if it wasn't for your partner."

"Jeremiah?" Kid nodded. "I knew it was him." Kid heard the bell ring to start class. He extended his hand.

"We need to get to class. But perhaps we could start things over before we go?" Ava took Kid's hand and pulled herself up. The same mischievous look crossed Ava's face.

"Perhaps." Ava walked past Kid and back into the academy. Kid stepped out of the weeping willow's branches and saw Ava as she walked inside. She looked at Kid and winked at him.

_God, she was beautiful._

Kid snapped out of his thoughts. He barely knew Ava, so there was no reason for him to be having those thoughts about her. _Right?_

* * *

><p>Kid managed to get to class before Ava. She probably needed to find the twins first. Kid took his seat as their professor, Stein rolled in on his chair. Kid glanced to his right. There were three empty seats next to him. He silently hoped Ava would be assigned to sit next to him. But since Ava was like himself, he'd end up with a twin instead of their meister.<p>

"We have a new group of students joining us today. Please make their stay here an enjoyable one." Stein said in his monotone voice as the doors opened. Ava surrounded by her twins walked in. She smiled as the doors closed behind her.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ava and these are my partners Jeremiah and Josiah." The twins raised their hands in a wave.

"Hello!" Josiah said with a wide grin.

"Yo." Jeremiah mumbled as his arm fell limp. From somewhere behind him, Kid heard someone ask, "How do you know who is who?"

"Jeremiah is always on my right while Josiah is always on my left. And," As if on cue, Jeremiah lifted his right arm to reveal a scar on his elbow and Josiah lifted his left arm to reveal a scar on his elbow indentical to his brother's.

"How did-"

"Never mess with our Meister's order of things." They said in unison. Ava began to walk towards the stairs. Her eyes were on Kid as she headed towards the empty seats next to Kid. She took the one next to Kid, the twins filing in next to her. Ava turned to her partners.

"Josiah's at the end?" Josiah raised his hand shouting 'Present!'

"Is he always this cheery?" Kid whispered to Ava. She whipped her around to look at Kid.

"Ye-es. Drives me frogging nuts!" She whispered back. Kid couldn't help but chuckle. Ava ran a hand through her hair. "And then Jeremiah is the most silent of the silent. I don't understand how the exact same DNA could make two totally different people!" Ava sighed and leaned back in her seat. Kid looked back to Stein and noticed he had already started teaching. Ava pulled out paper and a pencil and seemed to be ready to take notes.

"I wouldn't." Kid whispered. "It's just another dissection discussion."

"But that's my favorite kind of discussion." Kid looked at Ava, shock clearly written on his face. Ava giggled. "I'd listen to my weapons if I were you." Ava leaned close to Kid, so close he managed to smell the minty gum she was chewing mix with her lavender body spray. And what an _amazing_ mix it was. "I tend to play dirty." She whispered quite lustfully. She sat back in her seat and watched Stein talk.

Was it just Kid, or was that a pass at him?


	4. Take It From Me

**Author's Note: **I am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I was on vacation last week and had absolutely no time to write. But my friend came over the other day and helped push/motivate me into writing this. Sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoy! :)

I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It makes me really happy to know that you all like this story. :)

Chapter 4

_Take It From Me_

Ava's hand gripped the doorknob, her mind completely blank. She looked down the hall to the left and right and found nothing. She looked back at her hand on the doorknob. What was she doing here? The scents of baked goods left the room in front of her and entered her nose. Ava took in a deep breath as curiousity got the better of her. She turned the doorknob, pushed open the door, and stepped inside with the door closing behind itself. Ava's eyes widened as she realized she was standing in a pink kitchen. Her jaw dropped as she saw Kid turn around.

Kid was in a pink, frilly apron adorned with hearts. He wore matching oven mitts and held a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

Kid smiled, "Hello Ava."

"H-Hi Kid." Ava stuttered. Kid stretched his arms out, offering the tray of cookies.

"Would you like one?" Ava managed to shake her head.

"No thank you Kid." Kid looked devastatingly hurt.

"But I baked them just for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me Kid."

Kid's voice turned seductive as he said, "I thought that's what you wanted Ava." Ava stepped back until she hit the wall but Kid closed the distance between them. Kid grasped Ava's chin forcing her to look him dead in the eye. Kid slowly leaned in as he whispered, "I thought you wanted me."

* * *

><p>Ava's head shot up from the library desk. Her forehead was beaded with sweat as she panted lightly. Ava looked down at the open books in front of her. Her <em>Jack the Ripper<em> book, a romance novel, and a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

_Last time I read this combination of books._

Ava's head snapped back up as she heard laughter. She looked over at BlackStar reading a comic while sitting on the large pile of books Ava had pulled out earlier. Kid walked out from behind the pile and told BlackStar to be quiet. Ava's head tilted to the side as she looked at Kid.

She had to admit Kid was pretty cute. But would she date him? Ava wasn't quite sure if Kid was boyfriend material. She was certain that the right girl could make him a worthy boyfriend, but who would take on the challenge that is Kid? Not many people understand his obsession with symmetry and even fewer could stand by him when he freaks. So who would step up to the challenge?

Ava sighed and stood. She didn't have time to think of Kid's romantic life. Ava straightened her skirt and headed over to Kid and BlackStar.

Kid noticed Ava first. Ava was wearing a plain green v-neck with a dark wash denim skirt that hit the middle of her thighs. She wore light purple, over the knee socks with one inch black heels. Even though she looked professional, this was the most laid back Ava has looked. The first few days of school, Ava had worn suits.

"Hello Ava."

"Hi Kid." Ava looked at BlackStar. "Hi BlackStar."

"Hey." Ava leaned over Kid's shoulder to read the book he was holding.

"What are you reading?" Kid inhaled her lavender body spray and answered with, "Excalibur."

"Excalibur?" Ava pulled back, unable to contain her smile.

"What? Do you know of Excalibur?"

"I know of him. I have that same book at home."

"So you've read this then?"

"A legendary weapon, also known as The Holy Sword." Ava stepped back, put a hand over her heart, and stretched an arm out to the cieling. "_He who draws the sword from the ground will be deemed a hero and will recieve everlasting glory and fame._" Ava quoted. She put her hands on her hips and winked. "And yes Kid, Excalibur is beautifully symmetrical."

"Oh, symmetry." Kid said beginning to daydream.

"Fame? Glory? That sounds perfect to me!" BlackStar said also daydreaming.

"Oh, you mean Excalibur huh?" They all turned and saw Professor Stein standing behind them, hands in his pockets, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hello Professor." Ava said.

"Are you here for punishment too?" BlackStar asked. Both Stein and Ava gave BlackStar a confused look.

"Punishment? What are you talking about BlackStar?"

"Do you know anything about the Legend of Excalibur?" Kid interrupted.

"The Holy Sword Excalibur," Stein turned his head to the side. "It was too much even for me."

"Really? You tried to pull the sword?"

"Even you couldn't draw the sword Professor?" Ava watched as Kid looked at the book.

"Kid, maybe you should read the legend first before-" Next things Ava knew the library door was closing. "Aaaaaaand they're off!" Ava shouted.

"How do you know of Excalibur, Ava?" Ava looked at Stein.

"I read a lot. I have a lot of dog-eared books." Stein nodded as he picked up a book and took a seat. "I don't know why they have to search for Excalibur."

"What did you tell them?"

"The basics."

"What else do they need?" Ava couldn't help but smile.

"His legend dates back to the twelveth century." Ava sighed, looking at the books. "I got them out, I'll put them back."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ava looked at her selection of books still open on the table.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>The library door opened and Professor Sid stuck his head in.<p>

"Let's see, are you still hard at work like a good boy BlackStar?" Ava's head turned to watch as Sid was so happy that the library was put back together.

"Oh, hi Professor Sid. After I put this book away, we'll be all done." Ava walked over as Sid flipped that BlackStar pawned his work off on Tsubaki.

"No worries, Professor. I pulled these books out, so I decided to put them away. Tsubaki came and offered to help." Sid looked at Ava who smiled.

"If you're looking for BlackStar, he's not here. He and Kid went to find the Holy Sword. Why, has he down something wrong?" Sid turned to face Stein.

"_The_ Holy Sword?"

"Yes, Excalibur."

"The same sword that tears the air and shakes the very ground?" Ava's head continuously turned between the two professors as each spoke. The professors paused then both agreed to drop the subject. Sid headed off to grade papers and Ava put away the final book that was left out.

Tsubaki walked over to Stein and said, "Professor, I have a question. What kind of weapon is The Holy Sword?" Ava quietly listened to Stein as he said all that she had said to Kid and BlackStar. "I see, but only a hero who's been chosen can match soul wavelengths with it right?"

"Hm, no, that's not true unfortuanately." Ava stepped back from the bookshelf and walked over to Stein and Tsubaki. "Surprisingly enough, Excalibur can match with anyone," Stein began to sweat as he finished with, "Anybody can match their soul wavelengths with the sword just fine but there's no one in the world who can ever match personal wavelengths with Excalibur." Tsubaki thanked Stein and left. Once Tsubaki was gone, Ava turned to Stein.

"You don't think anyone can be the meister of Excalibur?"

"Sadly, no." Stein looked at Ava. "Why?"

"Every weapon deserves a meister, right?" Stein paused then turned back to his book.

"Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

><p>Ava smirked as she looked at the display Excalibur had sent to Kid and BlackStar. She leaned back in her seat. She couldn't wait until Kid and BlackStar walked in. Maka then returned with them, who cringed at the sight.<p>

"_I'll always be waiting for you._" Ava read from behind them. Kid looked at Ava shocked. She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

She knew she was going to have some explaining to do.


	5. When We Break

**Author's Note:** Wow. I had no motivation to write this chapter. I hope it's up to par with the other chapters.

I want to thank my friend for editing this for me you Grammar Nazi you.

I also want to thank **Lalaina Elizabeth Raven **for reviewing on the last chapter. Thank you. :)

Chapter 5-

_When We Break_

Kid glanced at Ava as she dutifuly took notes on Professor Stein's lecture. They had managed to clear out the mess Excalibur had sent Kid and BlackStar. Ava said she knew about Excalibur and yet she still let them go meet him. Why didn't she warn them or at least drop a hint or two? The bell rang to let out school. Ava was about to stand, but Kid put his hand on her arm. Ava looked at him with a questioning look.

"Can you meet me out in the willow?" Ava nodded. Kid let her arm go and she headed out of the classroom. Kid met up with Liz and Patty outside the door. Kid told them to go home without him, informing them that he had some business to atten to. Liz nodded as Patty let out a loud "OKAY!" Kid made his way to the weeping willow and stepped inside its branchrd. Ava stood, leaning against the trunk of the tree and greeted him. Kid put his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me about Excalibur?" Ava's face held an expression of shock. It then changed from shock to having both eyebrows raised.

"You were pretty excited to go find him earlier. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You know why. But why couldn't you warn me that Excalibur was-" Kid stopped himself, searching for the right word. When Ava offered 'different', Kid spat back with "Crazy!" Ava couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "You could've said that Excalibur's personality was less than desirable."

"Why would I know-" Ava stopped then shook her head. "Kid, he sent you and BlackStar a large display of flowers and a picture of himself. Are you telling me that that picture of him doesn't spell out W-E-I-R-D-O? There was also a very corny saying written above the picture and, might I add, the thousands of flowers he sent as well. Take the flowers, mix it with the picture, then throw in the saying and you have a perfect recipe for mocking the person who wouldn't listen to what you were saying about said weirdo. So, I apologize for mocking you, even though Excalibur made it all too easy. I will also apologize for not telling you about Excalibur even though I had no idea what was going to happen when you meet the Holy Sword." Ava took a breath and averted her eyes to the ground. Kid instantly felt bad as he saw Ava pout a bit. Kid pointed his gaze to the ground as well and saw Ava nudge a rock with her left foot then again with her right. Kid looked back up and took in a breath of air.

"I apologize for accusing you Ava. I should've asked you first." Ava nodded.

"Apology accepted." Another moment of silence passed between the two until Ava looked back up and stared into Kid's eyes. "Kid," she began.

"Yes?"

"Your hair is messed up." Kid's whole body tensed. Ava remained calm as Kid was on the ground, butt in the air, pounding the ground. Kid was speaking so fast Ava could barely understand him. But she was pretty sure it was something along the lines of "My hair is a mess! I'll never be symmetrical! I'm asymmetrical garbage! I don't compare to someone as symmetrical as you! I'm nothing but trash next to you!" Ava took a step back, her signature mischeivious smirk placed on her face.

"Whoa, so this is what they were talking about when they said _fits_." Ava walked in front of Kid and bent down to his level. Kid went silent as he felt Ava's hands gently grasp the sides of his face. Ava's hands lifted Kid's face to look at her. Her hands pulled away from Kid's face and he slightly frowned. He wasn't going to lie, he didn't mind being so close to Ava, especially when she was being so gentle with him. Ava's hands moved to Kid's hair, grabbed a lock of it and flipped it over his part to lay on its respectful side. Kid blinked, stunned. Ava stood, nrushed herself off, then offered her hand out to Kid. He took it after a moment then, once standing, brushed himself off.

"That's all I was talking about. You didn't have to get so worked up about it." Kid stuck his hands in his pockets and avoided Ava's gaze. Ava smiled, noticing Kid's slight blush. "It's okay. You saw the scars on the twins' elbows right?" When Kid nodded, Ava gave a nervous, close-eyed smile. "That's what happens when I throw a fit." One more awkward silence passed through the two. Ava cleared her throat.

"I, um, should head home. Jeremiah and Josiah are probably waiting for me. It's my night to make dinner." Kid nodded and walked over to the willow's branches, holding them open for Ava. She stepped out muttering a small _thank you_. She looked at Kid and watched as he stepped out. "I apologize again Kid, but you should have read the book first."

"It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow, Ava." As Kid watched Ava descend down the stairs, Kid's hands found their way to his hair. Every strand was in its place this time, mainly thanks to Ava. Kid sighed and put is hands back into his pockets. Kid wasn't going to deny it- he _really_ enjoyed being so close to Ava. Hopefully he could be in that same position again.


	6. Symmetry Is On The Rubric

**Author's Note: **Finally finished! I want to thank **Destiny Xavier16, Lalaina Elizabeth Raven, Raging Blue, Synk, LucyLuce22, **and **TheRebelx3** for reviewing. It makes me really happy to see what everyone thinks about Mr Kid and Miss Ava. :)

And thank you Grammar Nazi for attacking my writing with my pen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_'Symmetry' is on the Rubric_

Kid glanced to his right and looked at Ava. Ava had pulled her long, black hair into a high ponytail and was wearing a plain, chocolate brown v-neck that made her blue eyes seem even bluer, if that were possible. Professor Stein had said he had a brief announcement before the end of class, so everyone was waiting. Ava, however, looked bored out of her mind. Kid leaned over.

"Hey, Ava, are you alright?" Ava looked up, her eyes blank.

"Hm? Oh, hi Kid." She looked back down at her papers. "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Stayed up all night?" Ava shrugged.

"Kind of, I was studying." Kid quirked his eyebrows.

"For the Exam?"

"You could say that." Ava put her head in her hands as Stein began his speech.

"Alright people, as I'm sure you know there isn't much time remaining. In three short days, you'll all be taking the General Test for Meisters and Weapons - The Super Written Exam. I assume you've all been studying for it. Just to warn you, I wrote the test questions this year. If you studied the material you should be fine, if not you may have a problem and in either case, good luck. Class is dismissed!" Everyone watched as Stein pushed off the desk to roll out of the classroom and fell. Ava laughed and murmured "What a great show." Kid and his weapons stood and looked at Ava. She looked up then to the twins. All three stood and Ava turned to Kid as the twins headed down the stairs.

"Sorry about that. I'm quite out of it today." Kid nodded as Ava walked to the stairs.

"It's alright." Kid, Liz, and Patty followed Ava down the stairs.

"Good luck studying, you three!" Ava waved then turned to catch up with the twins.

"OKAY!" Patty shouted.

"You too, Ava!" Liz shouted as she and her sister waved.

"Just because they put the word 'Super' in front of it doesn't mean I'm going to study." Kid turned and began to head home, his weapons following.

"You sound pretty confident. You aren't going to prepare for it at all?" Liz asked.

"I am a reaper. I've got a pretty good grasp of the material."

* * *

><p>In the next night, many households studied in their own way. BlackStar through punishing himself, and Tsubaki trying to help him. Maka and Soul were hitting the books, old-school style. Patty napped, Liz made herself look nice while Kid drew a very detailed face. Within the Martin residence, however, books, flashcards, and papers were scattered all across the living room. These three DWMA students were diligantly studying, all three wanting to ace this exam and prove that the new students weren't lacking in anything. Luckily for them, Lord Death had changed their exam a bit. They would only be tested on what they had learned since entering. After testing, they would be sent on a mission and Lord Death will also test them on their mission. Lord Death will observe them and if they obtain the kishin's soul, a passing grade. If not, a failing grade. But they knew they were ready for it. They knew it.<p>

Kid stared at his paper and his hand twitched. He wanted to get started. He was going to need all the time he could get. He glanced at Ava. Ava's eyes were fixed on him.

"Good luck, Kid."

"Good luck, Ava." Ava and Kid both looked back at Sid, who was leaning against the desk.

"I'll be proctering your exam today. Just one more thing before we get started." Sid motioned to BlackStar, beaten and bloody, hanging from the board. Tsubaki shouted his name.

"Stupid..." Ava mumbled.

"A certain idiot decided to sneak into Professor Stein's laboratory last night to steal the Exam. So, don't be an idiot like this guy. You'll have sixty minutes. Keep your eyes on your own paper. Start writing!" Everyone opened their tests and began writing. After about thirty minutes, Ox finished.

"Excuse me, Professor Sid, I'm finished." Kid heard Ava click her tongue.

"Just because he's finished doesn't mean he can rub it in our faces. Douche bag..." Ava whispered as she wrote in an answer. Kid sighed and brought his hand up to wipe his eyes.

"It's not neat enough." Kid wiped his eyes again. He grabbed his eraser and began to erase vigorously.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

Kid froze. He grabbed his head, coughed up blood, then fell over. Ava's body lurched back as Kid's head fell into her lap. Ava lookd down at Kid and her eyes softened. Even though he had just passed out, he looked quite peaceful. Ava went back to her test and finished with a minute to spare. Liz apologized to Ava and removed Kid from Ava's lap. Ava stood and walked over to Jeremiah and Josiah.

"Let's go home and rest before tonight." The twins nodded and they all went home to nap.

* * *

><p>Ava, Jeremiah, and Josiah walked up the stairs and stood in front of Lord Death. Ava noticed Kid, sitting off to the side in a large golden chair. Ava smiled at Kid, who blushed and waved.<p>

"Good evening Lord Death." All three chanted.

"Good evening you three. I hope you're all ready for this evening's events." Ava nodded. "Great! I hope you don't mind, but I've asked Kid to help me grade you three." Ava smiled.

"So I guess I'll be getting graded on my symmetry then?" Ava laughed and turned to Kid. "By all means, go ahead." Ava turned back to Lord Death as Jeremiah and Josiah looked at each other with a questioning look.

"Let's get started then!" Lord Death shouted. Ava, Jeremiah, and Josiah bowed slightly then turned to leave. "Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Kid watched Ava and the twins through his Father's mirror. Ava had just spotted the kishin and they were now standing on top of a building looking down at it. Ava turned and faced the twins.<p>

"Ready?" The twins nodded then transformed into weapons. Kid leaned forward and made an "oh!" sound. Not only was each sword symmetrical, but Ava was as well. Ava stepped onto the edge as the wind picked up. She looked down and locked onto the kishin. Ava flipped the swords so that they were pointing down. Ava leapt off the edge of the building and plunged both swords into the kishin's back. As it let out an agonizing scream, Jeremiah shouted, "You missed!"

"You don't think I know that?" Ava shouted back as she pushed off the kishin's back, dislodging her weapons. She landed and quickly brough her swords to form an 'X' in front of her. The kishin lashed out and hit the center of the 'X', pushing Ava back. This continued until Ava's back was against a wall. The kishin aimed for the 'X' again, but this time Ava pushed both swords out slashing its hand. It yelped again and Ava pushed herself away from the wall. She ran at the kishin, who was too distracted with its hand to see Ava. She brought both swords up and slashed straight down on its body. It fell to pieces, then disappeared leaving only its soul.

"Well, that was a close call!" Josiah shouted as Jeremiah groaned.

"I have a headache." Ava stuck the swords into the ground and brought her hands up to wipe her forehead. Ava looked up at the glowing, red kishin soul.

"Josiah is down one?" Ava asked as she walked up to the soul.

"Oui~!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Ava turned to grab her weapons but a kishin stood in the way. Ava noticed a hammer for a hand. She rolled to her right hust as it collided with the ground. Ava quickly stood and grabbed her swords. Ava fought much like she did with the last fight. Only with this one, she jumped up and slashed the head off. Ava landed and Jeremiah and Josiah stood behind her. Josiah tilted his head as he stared at the two floating kishin souls. "So I guess we're uneven again?" Ava's eyes widened then both of her fists collided into the brick wall in front of her.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Ava and the twins stood in the hallway after class. Ava's head hung low as the twins tried to comfort her.<p>

"It's okay! We'll find another soul, I promise!" Josiah shouted as he enveloped Ava in a hug. Ava felt someone tap her back and turned around to be greeted with a paper in her face. She took it, looked it over, and when she looked back up, she saw Kid walking away. Ava read the paper.

_Symmetry:_ **Lacking**

Ava's eyes fell to the bottom of the page.

_You may have passed by my Father's standards, but you're failing by mine._

Ava looked up, her mischeivious smirk on her face.

"Challenge accepted, Kid."


	7. The Black Dragon

**Author's Note: **SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SOOOOORRRYYY! Ugh. Too long! Sorry guys, I really am. My internet kept going in and out ALL DECKING MONTH! AND - My grammar Nazi is gone. :( Graduation sucks. But oh well. I suppose I should find a new Grammar Nazi to make Grammar Nazi #1 feel better... So the position is open. (This will go to show you reads these long ass things. :P)

Danke schon Grammar Nazi for editing half of this. :) (Hope the other half is good. ^^')

Danke schon to **Lalaina Elizabeth Raven**, **LucyLuce22**, **Destiny Xavier16**, **Synk**, **justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**, and **Death-the-Kitten-Meister** for reviewing. x3

Danke Schon as well to my bestest friend ever for "keeping me motivated". Nah, she didn't do a damned thing. Just kidding. She helps with a lot of ideas for my stories and I don't know what I'd do without Your Creative Mind Well. Hope it's full! :3 And thank you for being an awesome roleplayer so you can roleplay what Kid would say with me. x3

(I also realized that I had intended Ava being a tsundere character so I suppose this is my failed attempt at trying to make that work. ^^')

* * *

><p><em>The Black Dragon<em>

The sun sat high in the sky, not a cloud was in sight. The village that sat on the water was experiencing a calm day with nothing out of the ordinary. Until the mist came in, covering everything in its path. One man saw something in the mist. He turned and ran.

"R-runaway!" The man stopped in the center and shouted out to his village, "The Black Dragon! The Black Dragon is here!" The man heard something behind him. His body went rigid. He slowly turned around and, from out of the mist, saw the dreaded Black Dragon. He let out an ear piercing scream as the Dragon attacked.

* * *

><p>"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream!" Patty and Josiah sang. Ava smiled as she watched Jeremiah's eyebrow twitch at his brother's off key singing. Ava couldn't help but smile at their seating in the row boat as well. Kid stood at the head of the boat (arrogant reaper), with Liz and Jeremiah rowing in one seat, Patty and Josiah rowing in front of them, and Ava was seated in the back. All in all, it was a very symmetrical row boat.<p>

"Come on. Can't you row any faster?" Liz's eyebrow twitched.

"Would you explain to me what we're doing in a row boat in the first place? Why not a motor boat or a nice big cruise ship? You know, something with an engine maybe?"

"We are moving kind of slow." Ava agreed. "Man power alone really won't take you anywhere."

"Quit complaining." Ava glared at his back and pretended to shoot him, making Josiah and Patty laugh. "Anyway, we've almost reached our destination." Kid removed his mask and looked to his left.

"That's where we're going?" Jeremiah asked as he and Liz looked, both ignoring Ava's shouts of "Keep rowing!"

"Hm. That's a nice enough looking village, I guess. Seems pretty peaceful."

"I'm not so sure about that?" Kid countered.

"Why? The place looks okay to me." Ava pointed towards the village as they begun to pass the rocks that obscured their view.

"Look over there." The village looked as if a large monster had thought the village was a sandwich, a large bite mark was engraved into the side of the village. Liz and Jeremiah were shocked by the sight, both shouting out something along the lines of "What the hell happened?"

"A few days ago, the people who lived here were swallowed up by something." Kid explained.

"Along with their homes..." Jeremiah trailed off, still awestruck at the sight.

"Please don't tell me that-"

"We're here to find out what was responsible?" Ava asked, cutting off Liz. "Yes, I'm afraid we are." Kid looked back at the group, a determined look on his face.

"Let's go. We need to gather information."

* * *

><p>While Kid, Liz, and Patty were inside interrogating a man who had witnessed the attack, Ava and the twins waited outside. Jeremiah stood with his hands in his pockets, Josiah clasped his hands behind his back, while Ava looked at the hut.<p>

"We need to make you guys symmetrical again." Ava stated, breaking the silence.

"You're kidding." Jeremiah mumbled.

"But we're twins!" Josiah said, rocking back on his heels. "Identical at that. How much more symmetrical can we be?"

"Not your appearances, your soul count. Josiah's down by one." Ava turned to the twins.

"You're _kidding_." Jeremiah repeated as Josiah tilted his head.

"You're doing this for Kid."

"Well I _did_ accept his challenge." Ava's mischievious smirk made an appearance. "We can't have him underestimating us." Jeremiah frowned.

"Well he's not the one who has to deal with you!" Ava hit him over the head. "Ow! What the hell?" Ava pointed her finger at him.

"Nice!" She commanded.

"We are on a mission." Josiah chimed in, as his brother nursed his head wound. "Maybe we can find one!"

"Unless Kid calls it first."

"Kid won't call it first." Ava looked once again to the hut. "He knows we need it more."

* * *

><p>The six students sat in the library. Kid sat on a pile of books reading, Ava was browsing the books right behind him, Jeremiah and Liz stood around, and Patty and Josiah looked at picture books.<p>

"Elephant, Chimpanzee, Dog, Cat!" Patty shouted as she pointed to each open picture book. Josiah gave Patty a high five and began to flip through the books.

"Very good." Liz said. "But aren't you a bit old for picture books?" Josiah and Patty ignored Liz and began to coo like pigeons. "Lemme guess, a pigeon?" They then pushed their noses up and oinked.

"Yeah and that was a pig." Jeremiah said as they then got up and ran around clucking.

As Josiah and Patty went around clucking, Kid closed the book he was reading with a sigh. Kid quickly skimmed the books in front of him and found the book he needed. He reached out just as Ava grabbed the book. Their fingers lingered on each others. Kid stared at their fingers, enjoying the way they looked and felt. Kid snapped out of it and pulled his hand away. He continued to stare at the book, missing Ava's frown. Ava pulled out the book and handed it to Kid who mumbled a small thanks.

"Come on you two." Liz said as she turned to the meisters. "Tell me we're done with this musty, old place. It's suffocating in here." Kid flipped through the book, occassionally skimmng a paragraph.

"Don't be such a slacker. Preliminary research is necessary." Kid paused as he closed the book. "Which is what I'd tell you if I didn't hate this place too." Ava smiled as Kid looked at Liz and Jeremiah. "I think we've got enough basic information. Let's go. We need to get started."

"Good. So what's our next destination?" From behind Liz, Patty and Josiah popped up, making obnoxious monkey sounds.

* * *

><p>"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream!" Ava's eyebrow twitched. She loved Josiah and Patty but they needed to broaden their music selections. One can only listen to <em>Row Your Boat<em> so many times before losing their sanity.

"You can row harder than that, can't you?" Ava rolled her eyes. She needed off this boat.

"Why are we back in this stupid row boat? Whatever we're doing to do, it better be real important or else!" Liz yelled as Ava put her head in her hands.

_In comes the headache._

"Of course it is. Would I make you work this hard for nothing?" Ava's head shot up.

"Yes." Liz and Ava said.

"So, what is this Black Dragon thing we're after?"

"This part of the Baltic Sea is a key maritime area. There has been a lot of boat traffic out here. Sailors have been crossing these waters since the Vikings first set sail." Jeremiah turned to look at Kid.

"Kay, but what does that have to do with some scary Black Dragon?"

"Not every boat makes it to shore so in an area where there are many ships crossing, that means there is also a number of ships sinking." Liz tensed.

"Kid, I don't think I like where this is going."

"Just because a ship sinks doesn't mean it'll stay sunk." Ava said as she stood to stretch her legs. Very quickly, a cloud of mist pourred in, covering the row boat. Ava and Kid instantly recognized it as the mist the witness had described.

"What is this?" Jeremiah asked, looking around.

"A CLOUD!" Josiah shouted.

"It's mist." Ava said as she began to look for their target.

"What kind of mist?"

"We're getting close!"

"Stay sharp!" Ava and Kid shouted at the same time. Kid began looking around just as Ava was doing. "I sense the presence of countless numbers of souls in this area."

"So what does that mean?" Liz asked. To their left, a large ship appeared. It's front was ripped open like a mouth. It had a large, blue eyeball on each side that looked around. It's 'eyelid' was held open by a chain and hook. It had a menacing aura and Ava instantly recalled all the passages she's read on it.

"It means that's the Black Dragon."

"What is that thing?" Jeremiah shrieked.

"See that writing?" Ava asked and pointed. Both Josiah and Patty tried to pronounce it but failed. "Nidhogg is the name of a Black Dragon that appears in Norse Mythology. According to the legend, it's also the name of a Ghost Ship that haunts these waters. Many people believe the legend to be true."

"I can see why they would." Kid mused as he too stared at the ship. Ava's head snapped to look at Kid.

"These legends are no joke Kid. We can't just charge blindly onto the ship. When they say these legends are true, they mean it. We need to be careful, Kid." Kid nodded.

"Right." He pointed towards the boat. "Let's go, we're heading up there." Liz put her hands up.

"No way! Not a chance! That's a ghost ship! Which means there is going to be ghosts on it!" Patty didn't seem to care as she grabbed the oars and began rowing vigorously. Kid grabbed the front end of the boat to hold on, Liz and the twins were thrown about in the boat. Ava was almost thrown overboard, had her hand not been on the side of the boat.

"Wait Patty! Patty, Patty, Patty!" Patty didn't listen and rowed the boat straight into the side of the ship, causing Kid a nose bleed.

_So much for a symmetrical boat..._

"You idiot." Kid mumbled. "I told you to wait, didn't I?" Patty giggled.

"Yeah, whoopsies, sorry." Kid ran over to Patty.

"If you want to do damage to the ship, you have to ram them in the middle!" Ava groaned.

"You're kidding me!" Jeremiah shouted as Josiah's head spun.

"Now is not the time Kid." Ava mumbled.

"You're mad cuz she didn't hit the middle?" Liz questioned. Kid pointed towards where he wanted Patty to hit.

"Now do it again!"

"OKAY!" Liz, Ava, Josiah, and Jeremiah's heads snapped towards Kid and Patty.

"HUH?" They all went on another ride as Patty rowed them straight into the center of the boat, tossing the twins, Liz, and Ava around again, and giving Kid an even worse nose bleed.

"Okay. Let's board." Kid mumbled.

"I'd rather nap." Jeremiah groaned. "You guys are absolutely crazy." Jeremiah said as he sat up.

"Worse than crazy, you're insane, crazy jerks." Liz whined as Ava rolled her eyes and sat up. Ava looked at Kid with a mischeivious smirk. Kid's eyes narrowed at Ava.

"What are you planning?" Ava's smirk grew as Liz continued to complain.

"Insane, crazy jerks with a death wish." Liz's eyes widened as she realized where she now was - on the Ghost Ship rather than in the row boat. "Oh no! I was so busy thinking of their insanity that I came on board - I'm gonna die!"

Liz was completely ignored as Kid said, "From what I'm sensing, the souls are inside the ship somewhere." Ava linked arms with Kid.

"In we go." She whispered. Kid blushed but glanced at Ava.

"Scared of ghosts like Liz is?" Ava shook her head.

"No. But after all that I've read on this place," Ava paused and shuddered causing Kid to as well. "Let's just say it would be best to use the buddy system." Ava gasped and looked up at Kid. "You don't mind, do you?" Kid shook his head.

"Um, no, I mean, if that makes you feel better than go ahead." Kid blushed and looked away.

_This is awkward..._

Kid glanced down at Ava. She clung to his arm a bit tighter as the ship creaked. To think she had wanted to gut him at one point in time.

"Hey, are you guys listening to me? You guys?" Kid couldn't help but frown. A weapon afraid of a ghost ship? _Of course._

"Let's go, Liz." They walked into the quarters of the ship. The closer they got, the more Kid could sense the souls within the Ghost Ship. "They're just ahead." He mumbled. Kid and Ava stopped in front of the door that led deeper into the boat. Their entourage stood waiting behind them as Kid opened the door. Behind the door was at least a hundred human souls floating about in the room.

"All these human souls." Ava said, shellshocked at the sight. Kid and Ava stepped into the room followed by their weapons.

"Whatever someone has planned, it isn't good." Patty stared at the souls with eyes the size of saucers.

"Can we take all these souls cuz they don't belong to anyone?" Ava's eyebrow twitched.

"Idiot." She mumbled under her breath.

"Do you want to become a kishin?" Kid shook his arm a bit and Ava let go, getting the message quick. But that didn't stop her blush from spreading. Kid walked over to stand in the middle of the room. "As a protector of souls, I can't allow this." Kid stuck out his hand and pointed. "I have to safe guard them."

"What do we have here? You're a grim reaper?" They all looked to the ground before Kid, shocked. A ghost was bent over backwards, pointing a large gun at Kid. Just as the ghost fired it, Kid jumped back, the only thing being hit was his cloak.

"Liz, Patty."

"Let's go guys." Liz pouted and Patty threw her hands in the air. The twins simply nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

"KAY!" The ghost let out a chuckle.

"Nidhogg!" He screamed. It echoed throughout the boat causing the ship to shake. The floor beneath Liz, Josiah, and Ava gave way, forcing the three to the lower part of the ship.

"Ava wait!" Kid yelled as the floor closed leaving only Kid, Patty, and Jeremiah.

"Damn it!" Jeremiah cursed.

"She fell! She fell!" Patty laughed as she pat the floor where Liz fell.

"She's your sister! How can you be laughing like that?" The ghost chuckled and the three looked at him.

"This ship is my body and my body is this ship. All I have to do is digest the lot!" Kid glared at the ghost.

"Are you an evil spirit? What are you planning to do with all these human souls you've gathered?" The ghost let out another annoying laugh.

"Menacing Lord Death is making things more difficult for me then ever before. That's why I'm going to present these souls to the kishin." His smile grew. "I'll certainly be rewarded for that." Kid and Jeremiah's eyes narrowed. Jeremiah _really_ wanted to wipe that grin off that ghost's face _so_ bad.

"Kishin?" Kid asked questioningly, an idea forming in his mind. "You mean the sword Ragnarok?" The ghost snorted, another reason Jeremiah added onto his list of 'Why We Should Kill Him.'

"That rookie doesn't have anything to do with this. No, no, I'm talking about the kishin who's right next to you. That's who I've gathered these souls for." Kid's eyes widened then narrowed.

"What's that? What do you mean 'next to us?'" The ghost chuckled again, causing Jeremiah's eyebrow to twitch. Perhaps his brother's singing wasn't so bad after all.

"It's nothing children like you would understand. This ship and I have things to do, people to see. We're going places together, me and this ship." The three all felt the ship begin to move again. "Somewhere at sea far away, people are waiting to hear the song of the kishin. Most people are alike. They all crave power in one form or another. But for some, no amount of earthly power will ever be enough to satisfy. They always hunger for more." The ghost grabbed a soul and licked it. "It's humans like these who are seeking the kishin. And these should you see here are my own offering to it. They're not for you boy!" Kid jumped back as the gun was fired multiple times. He stopped in between Patty and Jeremiah, his eyes still locked on the ghost.

"Hey Kid, I'm gonna transform now." Patty whispered.

"No!" Kid whispered back. Patty looked at him shocked. Kid, however, looked like he was going to vomit. "I can't..." Jeremiah's hand made contact with his face.

"Ava, get your ass back here."

* * *

><p>"I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't do this!" Liz shouted. Ava was too busy looking for a way out, so she didn't listen to Liz. Josiah merely sat on the ground, looking up at where they fell, whispering, "Where'd they go?" Liz hugged herself.<p>

"Patty. Kid. I hope the ghosts haven't eaten you." This caught Ava's attention.

"Ghosts don't eat people." Liz let out a sigh of relief. "They haunt people until they commit suicide." Liz screamed and began to wail.

"I don't think that helped." Ava shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. We need to find a way out of here."

"Kid won't be able to use Patty without me. It'd be asymmetrical. He'd get a nose bleed and pass out." Ava nodded.

"Jeremiah would get pissed off for some reason or another and would end up attacking blindly." Josiah nodded his head in agreement. Ava motioned for the two weapons to follow her. As they walked about on the ship, Liz clung to Ava.

"There's no way they'll be able to fight whatever's on this creepy ship. We have to get back to them quickly." Ava's eyebrow twitched for the millionth time that day.

"Yes, I know Liz. I'm doing the best I can." After walking for what felt like ever, Josiah tapped Ava on her shoulder. Ava glanced back at Josiah but never stopped walking.

"Where are we going? Is this even the right way?"

"Yes it is. This way." Liz sighed.

"Hey thanks. That's very nice of you." Ava stopped, causing the other two to stop as well. There _was_ only two, right? Liz seemed to notice as well as she whipped around and shouted, "Who said that?" Ava and Josiah turned as well, Ava's confidence fading.

"I-I think we're just hearing things, that's all."

"You're doing well. Just keep coming straight this way." Ava and Josiah turned around quickly, her haw dropping.

"Oh my."

"Whoa!" Josiah mumbled.

"I won't look, I won't look, I won't look, I won't look! If I don't look she'll go away! No one's there, no one's there! _**Please**_ let no one be there. I won't look!" Liz screamed. Ava and Josiah turned to look at Liz and saw what now should be behind them.

"Come on. Just a little farther this way." Liz finally looked up, her face paling. They all saw a little girl with blonde hair and dull, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress with matching flats and was _floating_. Liz screamed and they all backed up. "I'm the spirit of a girl who was eaten by this ship. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not dumb!" Liz shouted and pointed at the ghost. "I know how ghosts work! You were eaten and now you're angry and restless and you want revenge so you're gonna eat me!" Ava's face fell.

"Did you not listen to what I said? Ghosts don't eat-"

"I don't have any reason to eat you." Ava's jaw clenched.

"Okay, so maybe they do."

"I only wanna help you. If you just follow me, I can take you back to your friends, okay?" Ava's eyes widened.

"You know how to get back to the main deck? Can you-"

"I can see through you! You're lying! You wanna gobble up my hot body!" Josiah's head tilted to the side as Ava's eyes narrowed at Liz.

"No, I'm not going to eat you. You just have to trust me."

"I might have big boobs but I'm all skin and bones!" Ava glanced down at her chest. She didn't have breasts like Liz and she was fine with that. Ava glared at Liz again. But that didn't mean she could rub it in.

"Just trust me."

"I'll be stringy and tough and not tasty at all. I promise!" Liz whined some more.

"Just trust me." The ghost repeated again as Liz wailed louder. "Okay, that's enough!" The ghost yelled, surprising Ava. "Quit your childish blabbering and follow me right now! Or I'll stake you to death!" Liz fell to the floor.

"I don't know if I can do this." Ava clenched her fists in anger.

"Get moving or _I'll_ stake you!" Liz paled.

"Yes ma'am. I'll follow you anywhere." The ghost crossed her arms and floated down the hall with Ava and Josiah following while Liz crawled behind.

"Glad we got that straightened out. Now get moving!" The ghost glanced back at the two females. "For crying out loud, I don't see what you have to be so upset about anyway. I didn't even get to live long enough to have a hot body like you." Ava put her hands up, defensively.

"Liz brought it up, not me." The ghost's glare turned to Liz.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I rubbed it in, really." Josiah swung his arms back and forth.

"Patty," Josiah whispered. "Your big sis ain't doing so well."

* * *

><p>As the ghost fired more shots at them, Kid, Patty, and Jeremiah ran out of the room, breaking down the door in the process. The shots ceased and the ghost cackled.<p>

"Running away won't do any good!" He shouted as he sunk into the floor. As they ran, Kid glanced at Patty.

_I partnered with these two specifically so something like this wouldn't happen!_ Kid looked forward._ Maybe I should've listened to my father. He tried to pick out a good weapon for me. But I refused to listen to him. Stubborn. All I cared about, All I wanted, was symmetry! Two symmetrical weapons! Was that so much to ask for? And now all my efforts have been completely and utterly wasted!_ Kid glanced over to his left and looked at Jeremiah. _Ava must be having a hard time dealing with this, too. One symmetrical sword won't do her any good. _Kid looked forward again. _DAMN IT!_ A cannon hit the ground in front of them, causing them to slide to a halt. The ghost's upper body was sticking out from the wall on their left. Patty's body slumped over as the ghost laughed.

"Aww." Kid grit his teeth together.

_Where did they go?_

* * *

><p>The walls were lined with ghosts, all staring at the three as they followed the little girl. Their eyes were empty and they sounded as if they were the devil.<p>

"Hey. This way. Come this way." Liz screamed from her seated position on the floor. Ava rubbed her head to try and rid her of her headache.

"Quite screaming, you big baby!"

"I'm too young to die! Don't make me go with you!" Josiah leaned over to his meister.

"She does realize they're trying to help us, right?" Ava sighed and looked up at the ghost girl.

"She's not mine."

* * *

><p>What's the matter boy? Shouldn't a grim reaper have more power than this?" The ghost asked as he came out of the wall. Kid's eyebrow twitched.<p>

"You haven't seen what I can do yet!"

"They why not show me something? Are you frightened reaper boy?" The ghost's grin grew. "I worship the kishin, your sworn enemy, and I steal the souls of innocent people. This is the perfect chance to pass judgement on what you call evil."

"I do not deny evil nor do I believe that any human is completely free of malice. Everything must be in balance. As long as evil and good maintain and equilibrium in this world, there is no problem. Perfect balance is the key to everything."

"Wow," Jeremiah started, causing Kid to look at him. "For once, I agree with you." The ghosts lost his grin, surprisingly.

"Who cares about the ideals of some stupid kid? Don't think for one second that humans feel the same way you do!" Jeremiah stepped forward.

"Who cares if they do or not? We're going to keep fighting until the world is the way it should be!"

"Until the world is balanced." Kid agreed.

"Really?" The ghost questioned. "Even if that means taking away freedom?" Jeremiah's face twisted in disgust.

"You disgust me!"

"I am a grim reaper! I refuse to grant anyone the freedom to kill."

* * *

><p>"Come this way. Come this way. This is the way." The devil-sounding ghosts said as they stepped onto the main deck.<p>

"Here we are." The little girl said as the ghosts behind them disappeared. Ava looked at the little girl.

"Thanks a lot for all your help." Ava looked back at the deck of the ship. "We're up on deck alright. But I don't see anybody else." Liz bristled and scuttled backward.

"I knew it! I was right all along! You are going to eat me! You're going to simmer me in a pot with onions and garlic and have me for dinner!" As Liz and the ghost yelled, Ava and Josiah watched as Kid, Patty, and Jeremiah broke throught the deck and landed.

"Oh, hi sis." Patty called. Kid, however was furious.

"Hey, bro." Jeremiah said as Josiah waved furiously.

"HI!"

"Hey there Liz! Nice of you to show up! You idiot! Because of you, I couldn't use Patty! You know that?"

"It's not my fault that you're crazy." Ava ran over to Kid and hit him in his right shoulder then in his left.

"Ow! What was-" Ava pointed to Liz as she ran towards her sister.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me with her again!" Kid was about to counter until they heard cackling.

"You aren't gonna get away!" Ava looked up at Kid.

"Now that we're all back together, we can take care of business." Kid nodded. "Boys." The boys transformed as Kid commanded the girls to.

"Time to die." Kid said as Ava and him gripped their weapons. The ghost laughed but was cut short as a sword entered the ghost's skull and cut off his upper jaw leaving his lower jaw and body to fall over. Kid and Ava were shocked at the attack but Kid seemed to recognize the sword.

"What was that? The sword..." A person stepped forward and pulled the sword from the deck of the ship.

"Ragnarok - Scream Resonance." A mouth on the sword appeared, opened, and let out a loud, echoing screech. All the human souls from below deck started emerging and flew into the now large mouth of the sword.

"What the - The souls are coming out now." Once all the souls were swallowed by the sword, Kid glared at weapon and wielder. "This can't be possible. He devoured all of the human souls." Ava and Kid heard Josiah laugh.

"You must've been real hungry, huh?"

"Bastard." Jeremiah mumbled. The sword disappeared and from out of the back of the wielder, a large, black, muscular man sprouted. He had a white X across his face and chest. His arms soon vanished and in its place, grew black wings.

"I think we're looking at the demon sword's true form." Patty laughed.

"Hey! You're icky and gross!"

"What is he?" Liz asked. "There's nothing human about that thing up there." Ava took in a breath.

"In this region of the Baltic Sea, there was once a legend believed by many about a ghost ship called the Black Dragon. However, this thing in front of us, this demon sword, is the true Black Dragon." The Dragon on the wielder's back let out another loud screech.

"Hey," The wielder said. "My blood is black you know." Ava shook her head. Kid's eyes narrowed.

"I judge you." Kid brought one weapon up and the other out and spread his legs out. Ava also apread out her legs and brought her weapons in front of her in an X. "Reaper Combat Art. Mortal Sin Stance." Both Ava and Kid's eyes narrowed.

"Time to die."

* * *

><p>Wow. Sorry again for taking so long. FYI - My birthday party is this Saturday and my birthday is Monday so it might be a bit before chapter 8 comes out. Thanks for waiting guys!<p> 


	8. A Duel and A Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Didn't expect this to come out so quickly. Just goes to show that in the days leading up to my birthday - I do nothing but write for Mr. I'm-Too-OCD-To-Function. :3

Thank you to **TheRebelx3, LucyLuce22, and Synk **for reviewing.

(The magic power of 8. It does things to us. xD)

I kept refering to Crona as 'the wielder' only because Kid and Ava do not know Crona's name therefore I did not put his name in here.

And I made Crona male. My friend killed the fact that Crona could be female with the KidxCrona pairing. *dies*

* * *

><p><em>A Duel and A Date<em>

* * *

><p><em>After hearing reports of strange events in the Baltic Sea, Ava, myself, and our weapons set sail to investigate. We found a survivor. He told us:<em>

'The Black Dragon came, The Black Dragon came and ate our village!'

_Shortly after that, we came upon a ship. The Nidhogg was no normal vessel. It was a ghost ship, also known as The Black Dragon. When we climbed aboard the ship, we found hundreds of disembodied human souls. They were guarded by an evil spirit who refused to turn them over to us._

'NIDHOGG!'

_And then it appeared - The Demon Sword Ragnarok, which took on the form of a Black Dragon._

'Hey, my blood is black, you know.'

* * *

><p>Ava and Kid waited for the wielder to attack, but instead he just stood there.<p>

"I'm scared, of everyone." The wielder said. "I need to learn to deal with people better. But to do that, I need power." Kid's eyes narrowed. The wings on the wielder's back lifted upward. "Do you want to know where the real hell is hiding?" He tapped his head twice. "It's inside your head." He clutched the sword tighter. "If you get in my way, I'll have to kill you, you know." Ava snorted.

"Will you?" Kid asked. He pointed one gun at the Demon Sword's wielder. "Just try it." Ava and Kid both ran in opposite directions up to the duo. Ava appeared behind the wielder and kneed him in the back, pushing him towards Kid who fired his weapons multiple times, hitting the wielder. "Supreme Domination throught the attainment of ultimate power?" Ava positioned her swords parallel to one another and pushed a force at the wielder, pushing back as Kid continued to fire. "That's your genius plan for escaping from all of your fears? You disgust me." Ava put the tips of her swords together, channeled her soul wavelength through her swords, and fired a ball of energy at the Demon Sword's wielder, sending him into the air as Kid said, "If what you really want is to be free from fear," Kid jumped into the air and landed on the wielder. "The strengthen your soul." Kid fired his weapons and jumped off the wielder when the shots pushed him down and through the ship. Kid landed, his body in a T. "Always balance good and evil."

"Did we get him?" Liz asked. Ava walked over to Kid while looking at where the wielder fell. There was an eery silence on the boat as it was rocked in the water. Suddenly, a large circle was cut around the two, rocking the boat and making them lost their footing.

"What?" Kid shouted out. From in front of them, the wielder burst from below deck, shouting, "Scream Resonance!" As he flew up into the air, Kid was shocked. His eyes narrowed.

"You mean our attacks didn't stop that thing?" The wings flapped a few times then stopped, the wielder suspended in the air.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand. I shouldn't be surprised. Not even the little one can understand me. If the little one can't understand my feelings, then there's no way a reaper like you could comprehend them."

"Hey, Liz does that thing -?" Patty started to ask.

"Uh-huh." Liz said. "It looks like us Patty. Back then," As Liz began to talk about their past, Ava lifted the sword in her left hand and looked at it. In the gleam of the sword, Ava saw Josiah, who closed his eyes and grinned widely at Ava. Ava smiled back and lowered her sword.

"That isn't what I meant, sis. No, what I was asking was - Does that person look like a boy or a girl? Cuz I can't tell."

"_That's _what you meant?" Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head.

From behind them, they heard, "You'll pay!" Ava and Kid turned around to see the top half of the ghost's head jumping around. "I'll show you!"

"What? He's still alive?" Kid asked. Ava pointed a sword at the ghost's head.

"How is he able to talk?" Ava looked at Kid. "That's physically impossible."

"Uh-oh." The wielder mumbled. Multiple cannons lined up and were aimed at the three.

"This ship is my body and my body is this ship! As long as the Nidhogg stays afloat, I'll never die!" It hopped onto the middle cannon. "You damned, greedy fouls! You ate every last human soul I collected! You have no honor. You have zero respect for other people's property! Let me teach you about honor! Let me give you a little taste of my cannons! Aim!" As he hopped to a different cannon, in a different voice he said, "Aiming, sir!" He then said normally, "Ready!" He deepened his voice again and said, "Ready, sir!" He hopped over to a barrel and shouted, "Okay, fire!" As the canon balls were fired, Kid grabbed Ava and shielded her with his body. The three were completely surrounded by a large cloud of dust caused by the shots that were fired. The ghost laughed but stopped as Kid and Ava stepped out of the dispersing dust cloud. "Huh? How can you still be alive?"

"Damn, you are annoying." Kid turned around, followed by Ava, and looked at the Demon Sword's growing wavelength. "The Demon Sword's wavelength seems to be... swelling." The wavelength grew then vanished. The wielder gripped the sword tight.

"I hate, hate, hate everyone. But that's alright, I can use my screams to blow them all away. I bet dead people are a lot easier to get along with." Ava frowned as the wielder began to spin. He brought his sword down and a large beam of energy shot through the ship. There was a pause then the ship split in two. Kid grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her to a mast to hold onto. The ghost screamed then split in two himself.

"The Captain split down the middle." Kid glanced at the Demon Sword and wielder. "That sword it strong," Kid mused. Ava nudged him with her foot causing him to look at her.

"The ship isn't going to hold much longer." Kid agreed.

"The Demon Sword!" Liz called as it began to fly off.

"What now?" Kid shouted as he looked back at the sword.

"It's over now, little reaper boy." The wielder said as they took flight.

"Damn you! You're not getting away! Beezlebub!" Kid summoned up his skateboard and jumped onto it. He reached out to Ava. "Let's go!" Ava looked pale.

"Um, skateboards are designed for one person-" Kid grabbed Ava quickly and pulled her onto Beezlebub. Ava held onto Kid tightly around his stomach as they followed the Demon Sword.

"If I fall, I'm taking your ass with me!" Ava shouted as she held onto Kid tighter.

"I won't let you fall." Kid reassured her. Kid pointed his weapons at the wielder and fired, hitting his mark. "Give it up!" Ava turned her head to the side and noticed the fog was beginning to lift.

"The fog is lifting. I can see the sun again." Ava said. Kid looked over at were Ava was looking.

"My guess is the ghost ship was causing the fog the whole time." Kid gasped then came to an abrupt halt, making Ava hold him tighter.

"Kid, what is it?" Liz asked. "Why did you decided to stop here all of a sudden? Shouldn't we get going?" Kid smiled.

"Just look at it! Look at how the clouds are! Flowing right towards the sun. It's so beautiful!" Kid held his arms out. "Even the sky is symmetrical!"

Ava giggled as Liz said, "Seriously? You wacko." Kid then began to ride towards the symmetry.

"This is truly amazing. Oh how I love you symmetry! Symmetry! It's so invigorating! Oh sun, oh clouds!" Kid whispered, "I love you!"

"Hey Kid, snap out of it! What about the Demon Sword?" Kid looked over his shoulder.

"Damn it. I forgot. Did it get away?"

"Yeah, you let it escape!" Liz yelled. Kid made his skateboard jump up, earning and 'eep!' from Ava.

"Can you not understand the perfection of this moment?"

"All I understand is that you're an idiot." Ava smiled. She then shifted her swords so that her right hand was free. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She then took a picture of the perfect symmetry. Kid watched as Ava saved the picture then put her phone away.

"I'll send it to you, kay?" Ava whispered into his ear. Kid blushed and nodded.

"A-Alright..."

* * *

><p>After a long trip, the group landed in front of the academy. The four weapons got out of their weapon forms. Liz stretched.<p>

"I'm glad we're back. That sure was a crazy trip, huh?" Liz nearly fell over. "I'm pooped." Patty laughed while Kid clenched his fists.

"Liz, Patty. You two go back home to Gallows Manor." Kid started to walk towards the academy.

"Where are you going, Kid?"

"I have to ask my father something." Ava looked back at the twins.

"Go home." She whispered. They nodded and followed Liz and Patty down the stairs. Ava ran up to Kid. He turned around and faced her.

"Ava, you should-"

"I'm here as a friend." Ava smiled. "We all need some form of support." Kid nodded and allowed Ava to follow him to the Death Room.

* * *

><p>As the two walked up to Lord Death, he turned around.<p>

"Well, well - Heya! Long time, no see Kiddo, Ava." Ava smiled at Lord Death and stayed back as Kid approached his father. "Good to have you back. I hear you two ran into the demon sword." Ava nodded.

"Father, I have something to ask you." Lord Death tilted his head to the side.

"Oh? What's eating you, Kid?"

"I may be a reaper but I'm still young and I understand that. Still, there is too much I don't know. Someone mentioned 'the kishin who is right next to us'. What does that mean, Father?" Ava glanced back and forth between Kid and Lord Death.

"People and Gods alike possess weaknesses. In order to bury those feelings, they seek strength and power. Fear and desire are two sides of the same coin."

"No, Father," Kid looked up at his father. "You're avoiding my question. That's not what I'm asking you. 'The kishin who is right next to us.' I want you to explain that phrase to me. Does it have something to do with why you can't leave the academy? I need to know, Father. Tell me what it means."

* * *

><p>Kid and Ava stepped out of the Death Room, the door closing behind them, both with dazed looks.<p>

"Who would have thought-?" Ava glanced at Kid who looked almost sick. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's nothing to worry about now. All is well." Kid nodded. Ava sighed then pulled out a pen. She grabbed Kid's hand and wrote on it then grabbed his other hand, writing on it again. "You sir, will have to text me your number." She put her pen away. "Got it?" She asked with a wink. Kid looked at his hands, her number written on both. Kid nodded.

"Certainly." Ava smiled then turned to walk away. Kid quickly had a second thought and called out to her, "Ava!" She stopped and turned back around.

"Yes?" Kid cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow night is the Eve Party. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" Ava smiled widely and nodded her head.

"I'd love to!" Kid smiled back.

"I'll meet you out front of the academy." Ava nodded and waved.

"See you tomorrow, Kid!" Kid waved back.

"Definitely." Ava walked away, heading home. Kid smiled, dazed. "Definitely...!"


	9. Let's Kick It Up A Notch

**Author's Note: **... The big important chapter, and I can't seem to write it... Feel free to send me the hates for being a lazy arse...

Special Thanks to my beta reader for checking my writing. (Hope it wasn't too bad... ^^')

Special Thanks to **Synk, LucyLuce22, yurian, TheRebelx3,** **Seth da Hooded Bandit,** and the guests who have been reviewing for being fantastic and letting me know what you guys think.

The song they dance to is _If My Heart Was A House_ by _Owl City_.

I think I made Kid a gushing romantic...

* * *

><p><em>Let's Kick It Up A Notch<em>

* * *

><p>Liz stepped aside as the bathroom door opened and out walked two students. She caught the door and stepped in once the two girls left. Liz was about to go into a stall until she noticed a familiar body leaned over the sink, staring in the mirror.<p>

"Ava?"

Without turning around, Ava answered, "Hey Liz." Liz glanced around, noticing that the bathroom was empty except herself and Ava. An awkward silence filled the area as Ava put her hands on both sides of the sink and leaned closer. "Stupid Kid, I'm breaking out." Ava mumbled. She reached up and ran her fingers across her cheek.

"Everything alright?" Liz asked as Ava put her hands back against the sink.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't fix with a little concealer." She turned around and leaned her bottom against the sink. Ava's face held a smile as she looked at Liz. "Did you hear?" Ava asked, whispering.

"Hear what?" Liz asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ava's eyes did a quick scan of the bathroom before leaning over a bit and whispering, "Kid asked me to the Eve Party."

Liz's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" Ava shook her head with a smile. "When? When did this happen?" Liz asked, running over to Ava.

Ava laughed, "Last night when we finished talking to his Father. I wasn't expecting it." Ava finished with a shrug.

"Ava, he totally likes you!"

Ava glanced up at Liz. "You think so?"

"_**Yeah!** _Any guy would be a fool to let you get away!"

Ava laughed loudly. "Oh, Liz." Ava pointed at Liz. "You're cute." She turned back to the mirror. "I'm not all rainbows and pots of gold." Liz moved to stand next to her, crossing her arms.

"Okay, then what are you?"

Without looking at Liz, Ava answered, "Thunderstorms with spastic lightning." Now it was Liz's turn to laugh.

"Ava, you're perfect! I_ wish _my hair did what yours does!" Ava smiled a little.

"I'm not perfect..." Ava looked down, losing her smile. Liz blinked at Ava's reaction. Ava sighed before looking at Liz. "I'm not perfect." Ava pushed herself off of the sink and walked to the door. She stopped and glanced back at Liz, her hand on the bathroom door. "I'll see you tonight." Without waiting for Liz to reply, Ava opened the door and left.

Liz blinked, "Alright then."

* * *

><p>Kid stood at the entrance to the academy, listening to the sound of the fireworks. He didn't notice his friends walk forward and begin to talk with his weapons. He had one too many things on his mind.<p>

"What's wrong Kid? You don't seem very excited." He looked up at Maka. He gave a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A little preoccupied I suppose." He glanced behind them. "Did you by any chance see Ava?" They all shook her heads. Kid saw the twins step off the stairs behind them. He stepped forward, straightening his jacket before stopping everything as Ava stepped forward.

She was stunning. Ava wore a long sleeved, black dress that hit her mid thighs. The dress was nothing but sequins and it glittered when she moved. The neckline went straight across, lining up with the top of her shoulders. The dress hugged her body perfectly. She wore silver heels that sparkled just like her dress. Her hair was sleek and was put up in a ponytail.

She beat anyone and everyone.

Kid looked up only to realize she was looking at him. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Speechless is good?" Kid couldn't form any words so he smiled and nodded. He offered Ava his arm, which she gladly took, linking her arm with his. He escorted her inside, forgetting the others.

"Jerk," Jeremiah said, his hands in his pockets. He began to walk towards the entrance, his brother following. "Maybe I wanted to be escorted in too." The group laughed then followed the twins inside. Once everyone was inside the academy's ballroom, Lord Death gave a thirty second speech. Ava let out a laugh at Kid's face before he began his own speech. Ava, however, noticed a menace on a curtain. She turned to Tsubaki.

"Do you have one of those stars?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow before pulling out what Ava asked for. "Yeah, that." Tsubaki handed it to Ava. She thanked Tsubaki then tossed it at BlackStar, watching him fall. Kid looked back at BlackStar then out at Ava. She gave him two thumbs up and he smiled, continuing his speech. Once he finished, everyone gave him a round of applause. The party officially began, people were eating and dancing. Kid walked over to Ava who was still clapping over his speech. "Perfectly executed, if I do say so myself." The two smiled and laughed, heading over to the punch bowl. Kid got a glass for Ava and a glass for himself. Ava accepted the glass with a smile and took a sip. She glanced around at her friends before looking at Kid. "Are you a wallflower at these things?"

Kid shrugged, "Occasionally."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "You do understand that you asked a partier to this event?" Kid nodded. What would surprise him was if Ava _didn't _like to party. "You have to dance with me at least once before we leave." She said with a smirk as she brought the glass to her lips. "It's kind of a rule." The music slowed and the dance floor cleared a bit. Ava finished her glass and set it down, Kid set his down as well.

_You're the sky that I fell through and I remember the view whenever I'm holding you._

"Alright." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Kid, this is too slow!" Ava whined as they stopped in the middle of the floor.

Kid smiled, "It's still a dance."

_The sun hung from a string, looking down on the world as it warmed over every thing._

Kid brought the hands they were holding up and put his other hand on Ava's waist, taking a step closer. Ava brought her other hand up to Kid's shoulder, wrapping it around him and pulled him closer. Kid blushed as their noses were only an inch apart.

"If you're going to dance with me, dance with me _correctly_."

_Chills run down my spine as our fingers intwine and your sighs harmonize with mine._

Kid nodded, "Okay." and smiled. Ava smiled back, her blue eyes twinkling. Kid shifted, taking the lead and they began to dance.

_Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me._

A handful of students noticed the duo first. Rumors and gossip instantly spread like wild fire about Kid and Ava's relationship. Were they or were they not a couple?

_We got older and I should've known, (Do you feel alive?) that I'd feel colder when I walk alone. (Oh, but you'll survive.) So I may as well ditch my dismay._

Liz was the first of their group to hear the gossip.

"They're **_totally _**a couple!"

Hearing this, Liz turned to the dance floor and saw her meister and friend dancing. A smile crept its way onto Liz's face.

"Oh, they will be."

_Bombs away. Bombs away._

One by one, the duo's friends saw them. Jeremiah looked over at his starry eyed brother. He glanced to the dance floow and saw Ava and Kid. His mouth dropped a bit before smiling. He knew what this meant for Ava.

This was her moment.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully back and forth. If my heart was a compass, you'd be North._

Ava didn't exactly know what she was doing here, slow dancing with Kid. She was never a fan of them, she only ever danced them with her father who was currently overseas in Greece. But the more Ava stared into Kid's eyes, she couldn't help but think of what would happen when they leave this party. Could they have a relationship? Ava pictured herself and Kid walking down the halls of the academy, hand in hand.

And it felt so right.

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall where ever you go. If my heart was a house, you'd be home._

Kid was on cloud nine. Dancing with Ava to such a romantic song, holding her hand, feeling her close. All these things sent Kid soaring. He couldn't help but think that Ava would be a loyal and loving girlfriend. He couldn't see her being in numerous, meaningless relationships, but he could see the two of them smiling and laughing and taking pictures together. He could see himself with her and he wanted to be with her and he wanted to be with her. He wanted to do all those silly things you do when you're in a relationship. This feeling he felt for Ava was intense.

And it felt so right.

_It makes me smile because you said it best. I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west._

Ava stepped forward, tightening her grip on Kid's shoulder, their bodies oh so close. Kid felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He could smell her lavender body mist now, but instead of it being mixed with mint gum, Kid smelled her conditioner. He couldn't exactly place the smell, but he knew she smelled divine all the same. Kid rested his head against hers and closed his eyes, in taking her body spray._  
><em>

_Flower bomb perfume. All my clothes smell like you, cause your favorite shade is navy blue._

Lord Death glanced over, his eyes landing in his son and Ava. Watching the two made him happy, knowing how his son felt about the newest meister. Well, sort of. But seeing how his son had stepped up and asked Ava to this party made Lord Death think that the two could form a near perfect relationship. Anyone could tell just by watching the way they interacted. Lord Death had faith in his son.

"Go get her, Kiddo!" He whispered to himself, his eyes never leaving the duo.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own. (Do you feel alive?) Yeah, but frankly, I still feel alone. (Oh, but you'll survive.) So I may as well ditch my dismay._

Josiah's eyes twinkled and his smile grew as he watched his meister and Kid dance. Josiah knew from the start that Kid and Ava should be together, and be together they shall after tonight. Josiah knew that not many people could handle Ava but he also knew that not many people could handle Kid. But Kid could handle Ava and Ava could handle Kid. Josiah knew that it was meant to be.

_Bombs away. Bombs away._

The more Ava thought about it, the more she realized that Kid's personality wasn't the only selling point. He was fairly cute, with his oddly colored eyes and his three stripes. Even though Kid detested the stripes, Ava liked them. They made Kid who he is. She thought his suits were classy and very handsome. Not a lot of people could wear a suit day after day and wear it well, but Kid was an exception.

Ava's eyes widened. Kid was the first guy in her life to get this close to her, she realized, and she let him. But did she want him to stay there?

Yes, yes she did.

_Circle me and the needles moves gracefully, back and forth. If my heart was a compass, you'd be North._

Kid couldn't deny it, Ava was gorgeous. Her hair color and eye color combination wasn't a normal one. But Kid didn't mind, staring into her blue eyes made Kid feel safe and wanted, loved even (though that may be his imagination.) What he really wanted to do, however, was run his fingers through her hair. It looked so shiny, smooth, and sleek, Kid knew it was well kept. Knowing Ava, it **_had _**to be.

He knew she was also strong, he was witness on numerous accounts. But she was still so elegant and beautiful. Kid wanted to be the one to tell her that every day. He wanted to be hers every day.

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall, where ever you go. If my heart was a house, you'd be home._

Ava pulled away, looking at Kid, their hands still intertwined, stopping their dance. She had to, she had to know what she was feeling. If she was truly feeling anything. She let her eyes close and leaned forward.

Kid knew what he had to do. He needed to show Ava everything and anything he felt for her. He had to try. Kid's eyes closed just as Ava's did. He leaned forward as well, cheeks slightly pink.

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home._

That's when it happened.

Their lips touched, sparks flew. Everyone in the area saw. Liz's hand went to her mouth in shock. Jeremiah's mouth dropped while Josiah jumped for joy. Lord Death tilted his head to the side, he certainly wasn't expecting _that._

Their lips were pressed together, perfectly molded against one another's, for a few seconds before they each pulled away. Their eyes opened, staring into each other's. The look on both their faces was that of pure shock as Ava completely removed herself from Kid. Ava took another step back, staring at Kid, her mind racing at a million miles an hour.

"Ava..." Kid whispered, taking a step towards her. She immediately took two steps back away from Kid, her eyes wide.

She shook her head but before she could turn and run, from behind them came a loud, "Stein! Hurry! Everyone get out of here immediately!"

Ava whipped her head around and Kid moved to see around her. In the doorway to the ballroom on his knees, was a beaten and bloodied Professor Sid. Ava and Kid ran over to their professor along with their friends, weapons, and Stein. As the two professors talked about a witches' plans for the evening and if Sid was alright, the students of the academy began to panic. The room began to shake, Ava gripping onto Kid's arm at the sudden jolt. He pulled her towards him, keeping her close.

"It's alright," Kid whispered. "We'll be fine." The two didn't notice Sid stab the ground until the ground beneath them gave way and they began to fall. Kid clutched Ava tighter and positioned them to land on their feet. Everyone else landed, the meisters landing on their feet and the weapons landing poorly, as Soul pointed out.

"Listen up kids," Everyone turned to look at Stein, Ava looking at Kid. She blushed furiously and pushed away from him, nearly tripping over Soul. "We've got an emergency on our hands. Below the DWMA, sleeps a kishin." Ava began to block out her Professor as she looked at Kid.

_Everyone saw... _Ava thought as Kid looked up at her.

_Why is she so frightened? _Kid thought as he watched Ava turn away from him. The group began to head to the entrance leading to the entrance. Somehow, the group changed into their regular clothes as they stopped before the entrance. Stein turned back to them, asking if they were ready. Everyone agreed. Ava pushed past the group and Stein, heading towards the entrance, still in her heels and dress.

"Ava," Kid said stepping forward and reaching out to her. She whipped her body around, smacking his head away. He gasped at the angered expression on her face.

"No," She said. "You don't get to corner me down here. You don't get to talk to me down here. All we're doing is stopping the kishin's revival and that's it. No talking, no chatting, just fighting. You don't get the right to trap me and make me talk, because I will not take it. I am not talking to you until this is done and over with. Got it?" Kid retracted and stepped back. Ava looked at her Professor. "Now, don't we have a revival to stop?" Stein nodded and Ava turned, heading into the basement of the DWMA, followed by her peers.


	10. Uneasiness

**Author's Note:** I'm terrible, I know. This chapter isn't the best for the wait you've been put through. But I'll try my best to get chapter 11 out quicker.

Special thanks to all that has liked, reviewed, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p><em>Uneasiness<em>

The group ran down the stairs following their professor into the basement of the academy. Kid, on Beelzebub, glanced over at Ava who was currently running beside him. Her eyes remained forward as they ran. Her jaw was set and her twinkling, blue eyes were angered. Kid looked forward again, wondering if he had angered her in the slightest. She hadn't spoken to him or even looked at him since they had entered the academy's basement. Kid supposed that was okay. It was better than her being physical in her anger. He remembered the scars the twins had shown the class on their first day and shuddered. But at least she kept them symmetrical.

"Hey Kid," Kid glanced back at Maka, still running. "How did Lord Death seal away this Asura guy in the first place?"

Kid looked forward again. Both himself and Ava had heard this story before. It was shocking to think the academy held this secret, but Kid said, "My father tore off Asura's skin, made a tightly sealed bag out of it and stuffed Asura inside. Then he rooted hisown soul and body here inside Death City to keep the Kishin from ever breaking free." Kid glanced over at Ava, still running. No reaction whatsoever from her. Even though she had heard the story before, Kid still expected to see a reaction from her, but there was nothing. Kid looked forward, realizing something.

Ava was only there based on circumstances. Given the option, Kid was certain Ava wouldn't chose to come down there with him.

* * *

><p>Ava glanced at Kid then looked forward. It was just her luck that she was here in this situation. She really had no idea what she was thinking when she told Kid he had to dance with her. She was being flirtatious and she knew it, but Kid had turned the tables on her with that slow dance. Ava mentally hit herself. <em>Everyone <em>saw them dance and yet it had felt like they were alone, just the two of them.

Ava mentally hit herself again. Now was not the time to reflect on the party's events. She needed to stay focused and they couldn't afford to be distracted. But once Maka's father stepped forward, they were all distracted. Ava especially, after seeing Maka's reaction to her father. It brought back her past. Her mother's antics, her father moving away, the twins's messes. The academy was meant to be her escape, not drag her into it's past. She wasn't supposed to make friends or dance at parties or kiss Lord Death's son. That's not how it was suppsed to go in Ava's mind. She was supposed to fight kishins and past tests. Not mentally slap herself for thinking about Kid.

Yet, she was.

Damn you, Kid, she thought as she glanced at Kid out of the corner of her eye. You just have to be hot.

* * *

><p>Kid glanced over at Ava and, surprisingly, saw her looking back at him. Her eyes weren't as angered as they were when they had first entered the basement. She looked more angry with herself than anyone else, and Kid wondered why. Was she angry that they kissed, that everyone saw them, or something else entirely?<p>

The two continued to look at each other as Medusa stepped forward and their professor told them the plan. Kid was to follow the ones with the black blood. Black Star was to keep the Demon Sword at bay so everyone could get by and Maka could destroy the black blood.

"Ava, you have the most important job of all." Ava didn't look up, and continued to lock eyes with Kid. "Your job is to keep Kid focused and to make sure he doesn't get upset over symmetry."

Ava tore her eyes away from Kid and nodded. Medusa began to summon her vector arrows, and lots of them. Ava shifted to stand behind Kid on Beelzebub. She gripped the back of his jacket in one hand. Kid glanced down, becoming more upset.

Last time they had rode Beelzebub togehter, she held onto him tightly. She made sure she didn't fall by clutching onto him. Now, she was acting as if even touching him was terrible. Kid didn't understand why Ava was so mad, but he hoped things would get better between them. He was finally admitting to himself that he realy liked Ava and he didn't want her running for the hills. Ava had told him that they'd talk after all of this, so he had to wait.

Kid glanced back at Ava, "Ready?" She nodded, not looking at him. He looked forward again, holding back a sigh as they took off. Kid leaned back and made Beelzebub jump, deflecting the oncoming vector arrows. He twisted and turned and tried his best to deflect all the arrows aimed for the duo. Kid succeeded and jumped over Medusa's head. They landed and Ava jumped off, running along side him. Kid frowned but glanced backwards and shouted, "We're going on ahead!" Kid looked forward again and skated along side Ava.

Hopefully, Kid thought as they breezed by a confused Demon Sword, we'll be able to work together.


	11. Stay Focused

**Author's Note: **Feel free to send the hates, but I do try. Really. I do.

Special thanks to - **Forever Kitty, samanthatm, Guest, PyschaVertek, Suri, Kid'sBiggestFan, MsGeekNerd, Suri, Strengthx3,** **BrilliantRed22, **and **Emma.**

And thank you to **Seth da Hooded Bandit** for posting this chapter when I can't. Computer problems... Time to change my password. :P

You guys are amazing. VIRTUAL POPCORN FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR E'ERYBODY.

* * *

><p><em>Stay Focused<em>

* * *

><p>The two stared at the disarray of bombs, unorganized before them. Both meisters were finding it difficult to continue looking at the bombs, but that's the path they had to take in order to get to the ones carrying the black blood.<p>

"... It's an abomination." Kid mumbled.

"Terribly unorganized." Ava agreed. The bombs were a major distraction to the both of them but they had to overcome it. Standing there staring at it wasn't going to do anyone any good, except for the enemy.

Without turning away from the bombs, Ava said, "We need to quickly pass through. Otherwise, you'll freak and we'll be here for hours." She turned to Kid who had sunk to the floor and claimed he was going to be ill. Ava let loose a sigh and shook her head. They had stayed there too long, now it was going to be even more difficult to get Kid up and moving. Ava turned to Kid again and watching him. She should push the anger aside, she told herself. There was no use in keeping her anger bottled up, or she'd explode.

Speaking of which, why was she so angry? Ava had completely forgotten and she was taking it out on Kid for no reason.

Ava sighed, "Kid." He looked up at her, slightly shocked at her sudden change in action. She didn't look angry anymore and that reassured Kid, but his mind kept drifting back to the hastily thrown about bombs. "We need to stay focused. We have a lot of people counting on us to stop this." Ava turned her head to look at the bombs.

Big mistake.

The more she looked at the bombs, the more she found herself criticizing them, much like Kid was.

"Even though they are terribly arranged and disarray, we need to pass through them. They're randomly thrown about so it shouldn't be too difficult to get by. We just have to be careful. Though they are bombs and that alone is scary, we really need to get through this. I still don't see how they couldn't have tried to organize it a bit better. It's not that hard to be organized...!" Next thing she knew, Ava was sitting on her knees, staring at the bombs with Kid rubbing her back to comfort her. "So unorganized..." she mumbled.

"We have to do everything ourselves, don't we?" Jeremiah sighed. "Ava, Kid! You two need to think of organized and symmetrical things!"

"Butterfly!" Patty giggled.

"The number eight!" Liz threw in.

"Ava, your bookshelf!" Josiah remembered.

"That's right!" Jeremiah agreed. "Organized by author and publication date! You organized it, Ava!"

"This upsets me." Ava whispered.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kid put his hand over his mouth and turned away from Ava.

Liz sighed, "Patty, tell them in that special way you have."

"Okay," Patty paused. "Get your ass moving now, damn you!" Ava and Kid glanced at each other, Kid's eyes watering. They stood and Kid summoned Beelzebub. They both got on, Ava wrapping her arms around Kid. Kid would have been more excited if he wasn't crying and staring at such asymmetrical garbage. Kid skated quickly through the bombs, using the bomb's blasts to push them forward. Once past the bombs, Ava got off and began to walk on a ledge that used to be the ceiling above them.

"I'll get an aerial view from up here." Ava said, looking down at Kid, who nodded.

"Alright." Ava looked at Kid a bit longer before blushing and turning away, beginning to walk. Kid wondered if Ava was alright as he followed on the ground. Ava continuously glanced back at Kid for a few minutes until she stopped walking, letting Kid catch up.

"Kid," He looked up at her.

"Yes?" Ava motioned to her lips a few times before blushing and closing her eyes.

"There's, um, lipstick on your lips." Kid's hand quickly flew to his lips. He wiped a finger across his bottom lip and looked at it. Sure enough, a smudge of red was on his fingertip. Kid hadn't even realized Ava was wearing lipstick. He blushed then blushed deeper when he realized he had nothing to wipe it off with. A square napkin landed on his head. He took it off and mumbled thanks to Ava. She nodded in return as Kid used the napkin to wipe his mouth. He folded the napkin in half, lipstick on the inside, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Thanks," Kid said looking up at Ava. "For the... napkin." Ava glanced down at Kid, confused. Hadn't he just thanked her for the napkin? Ava blushed as she realized 'napkin' was merely a cover-up.

"You're welcome for the, uh, napkin." Ava turned and quickly began to move. Kid followed and kept his eyes forward, avoiding eye contact with Ava. But something wasn't sitting well with him.

"Are you alright?" Ava stopped and looked down at Kid. He looked up at her and stopped. The two locked eyes for a moment before Kid spoke. "You were very angry when we first came down here. I know you don't want to talk about it until after this is over, but I'm concerned. I didn't mean to anger you if I did; I just want to make sure that you're alright." Ava's face softened and she looked down. She let out a small, keeping her eyes down.

"You're making this difficult."

Kid tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Making what difficult?"

"Not falling for you." Kid's eyes widened a bit. He watched Ava take a deep breath and turn back towards him. She glanced away from him then quickly looked back. "Kid, look out!" He looked forward and saw a large orb of green light flying at him. He moved to his left and the orb flew past him, hitting wreckage behind him. Ava stepped forward, shouting down at Kid, "Are you alright?"

Kid nodded, "I'm fine. I believe this is the immortal Maka and the others fought before."

"Do you need me to come down there?" Kid glanced up at Ava as the immortal stepped forward. Kid looked back at the immortal, gripping his weapons tighter.

"No. Stay up there, Ava. He's an immortal. I don't want you to get hurt." Ava nodded, stepping back from the ledge.

"Alright, but you remember that when you fail."

Kid smirked, "And you remember that when I come out perfectly fine."

Ava smiled a bit as Kid began to fight but quickly fought it back. Ava turned away from the fight, pushing her swords into the ground. Ava hugged herself across her chest, going to bit her lip but stopped when she remembered she was wearing lipstick. Ava closed her eyes, internally fighting with herself.

She knew that she would have to come clean to Kid and herself about her true feelings towards Kid. Being down in the wreckage of the basement, Ava found it even harder to stay quiet and ignore Kid. Ava almost didn't want to leave the basement, in fear of having to confront her emotions. But Ava wasn't going to run and hide. No, she was going to face them, but that didn't rid her of the butterflies that found a home in the pit of her stomach.

"I like him." She murmured to herself as she turned around, watching as Kid fought the immortal. "I really like him." Ava adjusted her bangs that were beginning to frizz. Ava slid her hands down her dress on her thighs and shrunk down, resting her weight evenly on her heels to stay balanced and upright. Ava let out a sigh as Kid and the immortal stared each other down. She noticed Kid looking around at the wreckage and quickly stood back up, knowing what was about to happen. Ava let out another sigh as she saw Kid mentally break.

"That pillar and this pillar used to be part of one pillar! And that piece over there was in the middle of the two! Now it all connects beautifully!"

"Kid," Ava spoke as Kid scratched at his head. The immortal tried to partake in the 'puzzle', making Kid even more upset. Ava watched Kid's eyes flick through the wreckage. "Kid." She spoke louder, resting a hand on the hilt of the sword to her right as Kid looked up at her, his eyes silently pleasing for help. "Stay focused. I promise, we'll put everything back together when we're done." Kid nodded, turning back towards the immortal only to be pummeled out of the way by a shouting, screaming BlackStar. "Great," Ava mumbled, watching Kid pull himself from the rubble to yell at BlackStar. Ava knew she had to get the two back on track and, thankfully, she saw her opportunity. "Hey, Kid. That man has a ball and chain on his left food and not on his right." Kid quickly turned his attention to the immortal and in no time, the three were fighting. Between BlackStar's close attacks and Kid's distant attacks, Ava expected the two to end it quickly but as she watched BlackStar, she realized something was off. Ava looked at Kid who looked back, halting his attacks. The two locked eyes, holding a silent conversation. Kid turned back towards the immortal, lowering his guns.

"Oh," Kid spoke as he walked over to the immortal and through him. Kid explained the illusion to BlackStar while Ava gripped her swords and carefully made her way from the ledge to the floor.

"They bought themselves a lot of time. We need to hurry." Ava spoke, walking up to the group. Ava glanced between Kid and BlackStar. "Like, now." Kid walked over to his skateboard and repositioned it, stepping on it.

"She's right. Let's go." BlackStar ran past the immortal, Kid following on Beelzebub with Ava behind. Once the illusion disappeared and they were father ahead, Ava reached out and tried to grab Kid's jacket, missing but still brushed against his back. Kid stopped and looked back at Ava. She stopped as well, blushing slightly and adverted her gaze. Kid blushed a bit as well when he realized what she was silently asking for. Kid turned towards her slightly, "It'll be faster if we ride together." Ava quickly nodded and stepped onto his skateboard, wrapping her arms around Kid's waist. He pushed off again, slightly smiling at the feel of Ava and the familiarity of it. He hid his smile and pushed on, catching up to BlackStar.

"Let's quickly kick some ass Kid." This excited Kid.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>Kid and Ava burst through the door, the immortal and witch turning towards them. Ava jumped off, catching her balance as Kid rammed into the immortal. Kid jumped back and fell to the ground, shooting at the ceiling. Ava hesitated, watching Kid and wondered what was happening. She heard the immortal say something about a hallucination as they ran on. Ava ran over to Kid, calling his name.<p>

"Kid!" She kneeled down next to him and began to shake him. "C'mon Kid! Snap out of it!" Kid blinked a few times before he stopped firing and looked at Ava. He hesitated before remembering the situation and jumped to his feet. He returned fire on the immortal that blocked the bullets for the witch. BlackStar ran past the two, aiming for the black blood. Ava ran past the immortal as well, coming up on BlackStar's right. They ran for the witch, but she had other plans. The witch called upon a tadpole and threw it at them. It exploded and all three were pushed back by the blast. The witch lost hold of the syringe and BlackStar quickly tore after it. However, a larger tadpole smacked the syringe with its tail and tossed it back to the witch. The witch caught it and ran towards the kishin as BlackStar beat up the tadpole. The witch stuck the needle into the sack, pushing on it to make it go on. Ava stood and rammed her body into the witch's left side. Ava swung her swords a few times before another exploding tadpole was thrown at her. She was pushed back past Kid. Ava got up as BlackStar charged for the black blood. Everyone gasped as they watched BlackStar. Ava shook her head as she felt the kishin's madness.

They failed.

"You cut the shrine." Ava whispered as BlackStar looked at it. Sure enough, he did.

Beneath the sack, a black circle with three eyes appeared. It pushed a powerful energy about the room.

"Dammit!" Kid shouted, running up to the reviving kishin and firing. He paused when smoke clouded his vision. But it was no use, the sack was unharmed.

From the center of the sack, a mass protruded from it. It grew upwards, getting skinner as it went. From the sides, two more masses formed and pushed out. It fell to the ground and slumped over. At the ends of the two masses, fingers began to twitch.

"It's putting its skin back on." Kid said, his eyes widening.

Ava finally snapped out of shock, muttering, "Yeah, we're screwed."

The kishin began banging his hands on the ground before he grinned. His skin was now on fully and he crouched down. Everyone was silent as he stood and slowly began to walk on his legs. He gripped the skin on his arm and pulled. He released the skin and it snapped back in place, causing him to jolt. The witch sank down and the kishin walked up to her. His foot hit her knee and he lowered down to her level. He rubbed his eye before opening it. He hesitated and then screamed, causing the witch to scream as well. It was scared.

BlackStar stood back and ran toward the kishin, Kid as well. BlackStar hit the kishin with his wavelength. He aimed to hit him again when it didn't work but the kishin reached back towards BlackStar. His face twitched before his nose began to bleed and he was knocked back, unconscious.

Kid fired at the kishin and the kishin was unaffected. The kishin pulled on his skin again then flung it in Kid's direction, hitting him in his forehead. Kid's face twitched as well, spitting up blood and falling forward, unconscious.

Ava stared wide-eyed at the kishin. He turned to her. Ava clenched her jaw and gripped her swords with sweaty palms. The kishin slowly opened both eyes and stared at Ava. She gasped and was unconscious before she could even curse.


	12. Second Chance

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are. March 2, 2013. The one year anniversary of _Is My Heart Symmetrical For You? _I am so very proud of this story, so I am going to brag and get a big head for a moment.

Total Reviews: 60

Favorites: 53

Alerts: 58

Views: 8,403

I can not believe just how much people love this story. I am basically speechless right now because of the above numbers. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for all the love and support you give this. It means a lot really.

And because today marks a year of Kid and Ava, I want to hear their fans opinions on some things I have planned when this is over.

Aside from the many stories for other animes and characters I have planned, I have a prequel and a sequel planned for Kid and Ava.

The sequel is Kid and Ava, starting seven years after _Is My Heart Symmetrical For You?_, grown up. Beginning the story when they are 22, it's their lives after Asura and the DWMA. Many different things will happen to them, as they get older and experience life.

The prequel is Ava's life from the time she was born until her first day at the DWMA. No pairing, merely Ava's back-story. Her father and her mother, the twins, her illness. It literally will be her back-story.

I want to know who would be interested in those after _Is My Heart Symmetrical For You?_ I have a poll set up on my profile for everyone to vote on one or the other or even both. Please, please, _please_ take the poll and let me know. The poll will stay up until _Is My Heart Symmetrical For You?_ is completed. It would make me very happy to know what people think. Hell, even post which you want in the reviews.

Thank you so very much for being patient with me. It means the world.

Okay, I'm shutting up now.

Special thanks to **MsGeekNerd, clockworkLusus, ForeverKitty, **and **Strengthx3**.

* * *

><p><em>Second Chance<em>

* * *

><p>Ava groggily opened her eyes, staring at the blank ceiling. She glanced around, recognizing the room as the infirmary that she met Soul in. Why was she in the infirmary? Perhaps it was the pounding in her head as she tried to sit up. She rubbed her forehead as she began to recall the events of the night before. She silently cursed herself as she stood, a hospital gown on. Ava had never been so nervous to do something in her life. She sighed and looked around, seeing clothes next to the bed. She quickly removed the hospital gown and pulled on skinny jeans and a plain, purple tank. The only shoes she had were the ones from last night, her silver, sparkly heels. Ava shrugged slightly and grabbed them. She was thankful they were her favorite. Ava began to untie her still up hair and ran her fingers through her hair.<p>

"Hey," Ava looked up, seeing the twins standing in the door way. "You're up." Jeremiah said as Ava turned back around.

"Yeah. Hey, do you guys-?" Ava stopped as a brush landed beside her on the cot. Ava grabbed it and thanked the twins, running it through her hair.

"You feeling better?" Jeremiah asked as Ava began to braid her hair.

"I'm fine." Ava tied of her braid and looked at the twins. "Is, um, Kid awake?" The twins looked at one another before glancing back at Ava.

"I don't know. Do you want us to get him for you?" Ava walked around the hospital bed and past the twins, leaving her infirmary room.

"Um, no, just have him meet me outside." The twins nodded and Ava left the infirmary, ignoring the nurse as she went.

Josiah smiled, "We're gonna have a relationship!" Jeremiah elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Shut up. Let's go find Kid."

* * *

><p>Kid looked down at the napkin he was holding. It was the same napkin from the previous night. He gripped it and mentally prepared himself for his talk with Ava. Kid was hopelessly nervous.<p>

"You're up too." Kid dropped the napkin and turned around, seeing the twins. He nodded and Josiah smiled then nudged his brother. "Relax!" Jeremiah shouted at his brother. "I'm getting there!" Jeremiah sighed then looked back at Kid. "Ava told us to tell you that she wants you to meet her outside." Kid nodded and walked past the twins, out the door. Josiah walked inside as Jeremiah watched Kid.

"I have to admit," Jeremiah said, turning to his brother when Kid disappeared. "_I'm _scared for _them_." Josiah held up the napkin that was dropped on Kid's bed. "What's that?" Josiah shrugged as Jeremiah walked over. Josiah unfolded the napkin and quickly grinned up at his brother who smirked. "How long did it take him?"

"A good half hour."

Jeremiah laughed, "Highlight of my night."

* * *

><p>Kid saw feet pacing under the willow and prepared himself. He walked over and under the willow.<p>

"Ava?" Warm hands were quickly pressed against his cheeks and warm lips were on his own. His eyes popped open in surprise when he registered everything. Ava stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Please tell me you felt _something_."

"A-Ava," He stammered, flustered.

"Please," Ava closed her eyes. "Please just tell me what you're feeling."

Kid smiled sheepishly. "I liked it a lot."

Ava's head shot up. "You did?"

Kid nodded, "Yeah, it was nice." He drifted off as Ava looked down at the ground blushing.

"I liked it too." Silence fell between them as the conversation died. Kid was about to break the silence until Ava asked, "Kid, do you like me?"

Kid blushed, "Of course I like you!"

"More than a friend?"

"Y-Yeah." The conversation died again until Kid whispered, "It was bound to happen eventually."

Ava looked up at him, pausing a moment before she realized what he was talking about. "You think so? If we didn't kiss, you think we would get together anyway?"

Kid paused and Ava as well. "I just, I was thinking about it." Ava raised her eyebrow, an expression of hope quickly crossing her features. Kid blushed again. "I wanted to say something for awhile, but, I never thought in a million years that you'd like me too."

Ava glanced away. "I tried to make it obvious." Kid reached out and touched her arm causing Ava to look back up at him.

"I really do like you, Ava."

Ava blushed, giving a small smile. "I like you too, Kid."

Kid swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "Would you like to go out sometime?" Ava gripped Kid's sleeve, both now fully ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of their minds to get to class.

"I'd love to go out sometime, but I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course. What is it?"

Ava took a deep breath. "I'm OCD."

"I thought you were." Kid said with a small, reassuring smile. That smile, however, disappeared at Ava's serious expression.

"It's serious, Kid. I have medication to control it but I don't take it."

Kid frowned slightly. "If you need to take medicine, why don't you?"

Ava shook her head slightly. "It has terrible side effects. I'm sick all day, there's a possibility of memory lose, and I lose my personality. I, I hate feeling that way and my dad understands so I don't take it."

Kid paused, taking in what Ava said before smiling slightly. "I can handle it."

"I have really good days and really bad days." Ava scratched at her neck. "Not to mention I'm female and can get hormonal."

Kid gripped Ava's hand, bring her eyes to his. "Ava, it'll be fine."

Ava's eyebrow rose slightly as she frowned. "Even if some days I hate you because of your hair?" Kid bristled but slowly nodded. "Okay." Ava mumbled as she rubbed her arm. She adverted her gaze but Kid knew something was off.

"Is something wrong?"

Ava's face turned as red as a tomato. "C-Can I have a hug?" Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Ava wrapped her arms around Kid's middle. She held him tight. "So, I guess we're together?"

Kid smiled and put a hand on the back of Ava's head. "I guess so." Ava relaxed against him, leaning her head against his slightly. Kid's smile grew until he remembered where they were. "I guess we should go to class." Ava groaned and pulled out of their hug, frowning. Kid laughed, "I don't want to either but we should anyway." Ava's frown managed to deepen. Kid took her hand and led her out of the willow's branches. As they headed towards the academy, Kid asked, "Ready to get stared at in class?" Kid had never seen a frown as deep as Ava's was then.

"No, but I'm ready to kick ass if anyone mentions it."

Kid laughed. "That sounds fun." Ava glanced at Kid then playfully bumped her hip against his.

"Better back me up."

Kid smiled and moved closer to her, whispering, "Gladly."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, BlackStar's an idiot and Kid had another reason to never upset Ava.<p> 


	13. A Real First Date

**Author's Note: **I just want to start off by saying a few things - Yes, it's been awhile. Yes, I know it's been two months. Yes, I have been writing in that time. No, it hasn't been for this story.

I want to say that even if this story isn't being updated every day or week or month or something - I'm still writing. Look at my profile and see all the other stories I have planned. I have numerous "babies" (stories/characters/etc.) that I have to feed and each gets their "special day" with Mom (me).

So please be patient. I'm not the best with managing time but please bare with me.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to <strong>ForeverKitty, kompletelykrazykay, MsGeekNerd, rinpup14, skullchildforever, and Guest<strong> for reviewing.

* * *

><p>I also want to start doing something - I'm going to post a random fact about Ava with each chapter. It won't really spoil anything; it'll just be an interesting fact about her. They may or may not go with the chapter, but I will try to make them go together.<p>

_Ava always has gum on her. Always minty. Always long lasting flavor. She can't stand fruit gum, not only because the flavor disappears faster, but because the twins got watermelon flavored gum stuck in her hair when she first met them (that's why she has bangs). Ava always seems to have a never ending supply of mint gum and always seems to be chewing a piece. If you ask her why she always is chewing a piece of gum, it was, "I need something to distract me from my obsessive urges to fix everything around me. Gum seems to do the trick." Now that she's dating Kid, it is, "I need something to distract me from my compulsive urges to always kiss the hottie."_

* * *

><p>Song is - Buddy Holly by Weezer<p>

* * *

><p>Kid stepped up to the front door, taking a moment to make sure his clothes and hair was in line before knocking on the door. A muffled "Coming!" sounded from the other side. Kid couldn't help but look through the window beside the door. He could see only part of what looked to be the living room and the stairs. Coming down the stairs currently, however, was Ava. Kid retreated back to his spot behind the door and waited for her to open the door. Once she did, he turned to her. She was wearing a simple black shirt with white shorts and black flats. Her hair was half up, half down.<p>

_She looks good dressed up, she looks good casual. Good thing I wear suits daily._

"Hey." She smiled, giving him a once over. He looked, well, hot, Ava admitted to herself as she noticed his casual outfit of a shirt and jeans. It was nice to see him relaxed for a change.

"Hi." Kid smiled back, happy that they were finally going on a real date together. "Are you ready?" Ava nodded before turning her head to shout into the house.

"I'm leaving!"

"Don't threaten me like that!" and "Have fun sucking face!" were thrown back at her. Ava rolled her eyes before stepping outside and closing the door. She gave Kid a grin before laughing slightly, trying to put off what the twins had said.

Kid understood and asked, "Want to head to the ice cream parlor?"

Ava's eyes widened with a small smile in place. "Yes." Kid smiled at her eagerness (probably for the ice cream) and motioned for her to follow him. They stepped off Ava's porch and began to head to the ice cream parlor. As they were walking, their hands repeatedly bumped into each other. After about the fifth time, Kid glanced down at their hands before making a decision. He reached out and took Ava's hand in his.

The sudden contact caused Ava to blush and look down at their hands. She looked forward again, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

_How is it that we kissed first and are only _now_ holding hands?_

They reached the ice cream shop and Kid let go of Ava's hand. He pulled the door open for Ava and turned to her, a small smile in place. "After you."

Ava blushed and smiled, murmuring a quick "Thank you." before stepping inside. The two walked over to the counter, observed the flavors, then ordered. Once they had their cones, they sat at a table for two and ate.

They ate in silence until Kid spoke. "You know what I like about you, Ava?"

Ava stopped mid-lick, looking at Kid who was looking at her. Ava closed her mouth, sitting back in her seat. "No. Enlighten me."

"You're a strong fighter, you don't back down from a challenge, and have even mastered some things in your time outside the DWMA that others can't grasp while in the academy."

Ava nodded slowly, curious to where this was going. "Uh huh,"

"And yet, you are so beautiful." Ava tilted her head, keeping eye contact with Kid. "You dress beautifully, you move beautifully, you act sophisticated, you're put together, you," Kid paused when he noticed Ava smirking at him. "To summarize, you're so strong and so graceful at the same time. You're a perfect balance." Kid glanced up at Ava, waiting for her response. She was resting her chin on her fists, a smirk in place. Nervously going back to his ice cream, Kid waited for Ava to speak.

"Do you know what I like about _you_, Kid?" Kid gave a small smile before shaking his head. "You're a strong fighter, you dress professionally, you're put together; all in all, you're a badass." Ava sat back in her seat, putting her hands in her lap. "And yet you're so composed." Kid looked up at Ava as she looked at the table. "You don't use your charm, your looks, your father's credibility, _your_ credibility to your advantage. You entered the DWMA yourself because you wanted to. You'd rather work for things than have them handed to you. And I admire that." Kid looked at Ava who was smiling back at him. He smiled back and they both quickly finished their cones. Once done, they agreed to go for a walk, got up, and headed for the door. Kid opened the door and held it out for Ava again. She blushed slightly again and stepped out.

"You're sweet." She smiled, walking outside.

"And so are you."

Her blush deepened. "Well, you're the one being a gentleman."

"It's a pleasure Ava." Their fingers intertwined again as they began their walk through Death City. After moments of silence, Kid asked, "Is there anything you like to do?"

Ava glanced up at him. "Well the twins normally make fun of me because apparently all I do is read. But I just enjoy learning in general, I suppose." Ava paused before saying, "I sing."

Kid blinked, "You sing?"

"Um, well, I sang a lot when I was younger and performed a bit. I don't do it anymore." Ava paused again. "I sing in the shower."

Kid tried to contain his laughter but couldn't help the smile that broke through. "You sang though?"

Ava, however, laughed at Kid's reaction. "I suppose singing in the shower doesn't count." Ava nodded, her eyes forward. "Yeah, voice lessons and everything. It was kind of fun. I don't think I'd still do it now."

"Can you sing something for me?" Kid asked after a moment, glancing down at Ava.

Ava looked up at him, slight shock spreading across her face. "You want me to sing for you?"

Kid nodded, "I want to hear what you sound like."

Ava blushed slightly. "Maybe if we're in private and not outside and if I can find a song to sing - You really want to hear me sing?"

Kid gave her a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her hand, nodding. "Yeah. I want you to sing something for me."

Ava paused, still looking at Kid, turning over the matter in her mind. After a moment, she said, "If we start walking to your house, I'll sing for you when we get there." Kid nodded and gave her hand another squeeze before they continued walking.

"What kind of books do you like to read? You mentioned that the twins tease you about that."

"Yeah. Well, I like to read history and mystery and such like that." Ava looked up at him. "I was reading about Jack the Ripper remember?"

Kid nodded, "I remember."

"That's why I'm teased." She grinned sheepishly. "I like history."

"I would think that Jeremiah reads though."

"Nope." Ava shook her head, a knowing smile in place. "Josiah reads more than Jeremiah. Well, only if he has to."

Kid looked down at Ava, blinking. "Really? One would think-"

"I know." She laughed. "It's really opposite with them. Josiah actually placed higher than his brother on the Super Written Exam."

"Wow. I had thought that Jeremiah was a bit smarter than Josiah I considered them a lot like Liz and Patty." Kid gave a small shrug, looking forward again. "Guess I was wrong."

"Oh, they are alike, personality wise. Josiah lacks common sense but he's book smart. Jeremiah's the other way around."

"Just like how Patty can be very reliable and Liz can't, though their personalities suggest otherwise."

Ava smiled. "Exactly."

"Well," Kid began, looking up, thinking about what Ava told him. "Now it all makes sense."

Ava threw her head back and laughed. "No one understands the twins. I only do because I live with them and even then they're confusing."

"I see." Kid smiled at Ava. After a while of walking, they arrived at Gallow's Manor. Kid opened the door, stepped in and turned the lights on. Ava followed behind him, closing the door behind her. Kid turned to Ava who was looking around his home. Kid felt a small knot form in his stomach. Was everything in its place? Nothing was out of order, right? Right?

Kid nervously looked around his home, quickly scanning for anything that could have offset Ava. Ava, however, laughed, causing Kid's attention to turn back to her.

"It's perfectly symmetrical." She looked at him with a smile.

He smiled back, "I try my best."

"I know you do." Ava stepped further inside, looking around again. "It's so well kept too."

A small blush covered Kid's cheeks. It felt great to have someone compliment him on his obsession rather than berate him and put him down for it. He felt happy knowing it was coming from Ava as well.

Ava cleared her throat, shifting her weight about nervously. "So, I guess I owe you a song?"

"If you want."

Ava took in a deep breath before exhaling, blowing her bangs out of her face. Finally, she made spastic hand motions. "Just, sit down before I change my mind."

Kid quickly sat on his couch, eager to hear Ava sing. Ava stood in front of Kid and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her phone. After a moment, Ava tapped her phone and turned the volume up. An instrumental piece began to play and Ava began to sing.

_Don't you ever fear, I'm always near_

_I know that you need help_

Ava kept her eyes down as she sang, seeming intently focused on Kid's shoes. Kid didn't know if it was because she was nervous or maybe insecure about her voice, but either way, she sounded fantastic to him.

_Your tongue is twisted, your eyes are slits_

_You need a guardian._

After singing the first few lines, Ava began to relax more. Her eyes were still downcast and she refused to look up at Kid. As she heard the instrumental and sang the lyrics, Ava started tapping her foot to the beat of the song.

_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours,_

_Woo-hoo, and you know you're mine,_

_Woo-hoo, and that's for all time._

Her foot continued to keep time and rhythm as she entered the chorus. Kid smiled slightly at seeing Ava physically relaxing and enjoying herself.

_Oo-ee-oo, I look just like Buddy Holly._

_Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore._

_I don't care what they say about us anyway._

_I don't care about that._

_I don't care about that._

Ava finished and nervously looked at Kid.

"Wow, Ava." Kid smiled at her. Ava turned away, her face growing red. Kid let loose a small laugh, "Why are you embarrassed? You're really good."

Ava ran a shaky hand through her hair, looking just about everywhere but at Kid. "W-Well, it's been a long time since I've sang for anyone," She trailed off, glancing up at the ceiling.

"I think you're an excellent singer." Ava blushed deeper and quickly sat down beside Kid.

"Shut up." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Kid smile slightly, wrapping his arms around Ava's waist and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Ava looked up at him, the two holding one another's gaze for a moment before Kid leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ava kissed back, shifting her body to face him more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Kid began to slowly run his hands up and down her sides. Ava moved her hands to his cheeks, holding them gently in her palms. They both seemed to relax at the same time, thoroughly enjoying one another. Kid wrapped an arm around Ava's waist again, moving them to lie down, Ava on top of him. Her hair fell over her shoulders and into their faces. Ava pulled away to move her hair over to her left shoulder to keep it out of their way. She gazed at Kid for a second before leaning down for another kiss. Just before their lips touched, Ava's phone began to ring. They both sighed inwardly, Ava sitting up and grabbing her phone.

Putting the phone to her ear, she answered, "Hello?" Kid looked up at her, his hands resting on her hips as she spoke. Being on one side, Kid only heard half of the conversation. "Stop yelling. I can't understand you. Calm down. … I understand, but now is not the time to have called. … I know he's a bully, you just, … Well, what do you want me to do about that? … No, I'm not going to do that. … I'm on a date, that's why. … It's amazing how you're the supposed smarter one. … Just go kick his ass and leave me alone." Ava hung up and looked down at Kid, his eyebrow quirked. "Jeremiah's an ass and Josiah is a wuss." Kid nodded in 'agreement,' not wanting to question it any further. Ava put her phone on the table in front of the couch and laid down beside Kid, the two facing each other.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." Ava smiled at Kid and pecked his cheek. The couple then spend the entire night talking about anything that came to their minds until they both fell asleep on Kid's couch.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <em>Is My Heart Symmetrical For You? <em>will not be updated until some time in the first week of July, after all of my birthday party business. Thank you for understanding and cooperating.**


	14. UPDATE

This is always the worst. The "oh the story updated but its not really a new chapter its just an update from the author boo this."

Yeah – I know.

And I apologize for this but I feel its really important because a lot of people have been reviewing and asking –

"Is this dead?"

"Which July are we talking about?"

"Update soon!"

Hey – well, guys life happens and I've been through a lot personally. Not to mention that I graduated high school and started/am finishing my first year of college. So writing anything other than my essays and papers weren't really first priority.

HOWEVER – I have recently been rereading some of the older stuff I've written (not just for Kid but for my other OCs) and I'm going to be working on getting back into writing.

Now I may or may not be rewriting the first few chapters, I'm still thinking on that, but I am going to work on this again along with some new, not Soul Eater, material.

I ask that you guys give me time. I'm finishing up my first year of college, as I said, and my exams are at the end of April. From May to mid August – I'm free. Besides work and what I want to do, I'm free so I will be working on writing.

I just ask for time.

Thank you guys again for still reading this and reviewing and favoriting – I love you guys so so much and thank you again! 3


End file.
